First Impressions
by believable-pen
Summary: AU Ianto owns a Book Shop and Jack is a businessman...


**SEXUALLY EXPLICIT! SWEARING! M/M SEX AND LOTS OF IT! ****RATED M+**

**First Impressions**

Ianto Jones always knew he was different. Right from when he was about ten or eleven, he knew he wasn't like other boys his age. Not like his brother at all. Yes, he liked playing Cowboys and Indians, but Doctors and Nurses was most definitely not one of his favourite games list. Nowhere near, in fact. He didn't much like girls, either. He was more at home playing with his brother and the boys.

His mother knew he was gay, of course. Mothers have this instinct about their offspring, don't they? His father didn't want to think about it and his brother just didn't care either way.

Now aged 22, Ianto still preferred boys to girls. In fact, he had a crush on a guy who worked just down the road from the Book Shop he worked in. But as yet, he hadn't done anything about it. He wasn't even sure if the guy was gay or not. But he lived in hope, and one day he was going to summon up the nerve to talk to him. Yeah, one day. We'll see.

Getting up for work, Ianto went to the bathroom, relieved himself and, taking off his boxers, got into the shower. The water was hot and it felt good against his skin. He washed his hair and then soaped his body. After rinsing, he turned off the water, stepped out, grabbed a towel and began to dry himself. Once dry he checked his wardrobe and picked a pair of cream colored Chinos and a plaid shirt for work. Getting dressed, he combed his hair and checked himself out in the mirror. Grabbing a bottle from the dresser, he sprayed some cologne into his hair, picked up his messenger bag and headed for the door.

The streets were fairly quiet, as he walked the few hundred yards to the shop. He was lucky. His father bought him the Book Shop for his 18th birthday, and he was delighted. It was close enough to get to, yet far enough away so that it made him feel independent, and Ianto liked that. He lived alone. He liked being self reliant.

On reaching the shop, Ianto unlocked the shutter, pushed it up and unlocked the main door. Once inside, he collected the mail off the floor and walked to the counter. Placing the mail by the cash register, he reached into his messenger bag and took out the petty cash, placing it in the register. Next he unwrapped a package that arrived as he was closing up the afternoon before - it was his half day - It was a book he'd ordered for a customer and he carefully read it's title before putting it to one side and checking his diary for the clients address and phone number.

By 9am, Ianto had restocked the free leaflets he kept on the counter, placed

books of interest around the shop and made himself a cup of coffee - his first of many.

As he was about to sit down, the door opened and a young woman came in.

"Good morning," he said, smiling.

"Morning. I was looking for a book on flower arranging. I'm helping out at my local church. I have a few ideas of my own, but I just need a guide." She smiled.

Ianto rounded the counter and led the way to the back of the shop. There, two shelves from the bottom, were books on flowers; arranging them, planting them, how to dry them, even cooking with them. He stocked them all.

She thanked him and he went back to the counter.

Looking at his diary, Ianto rang the number for the man who ordered the book. The voice mail kicked in, so he left a message.

"Hi, this is Ianto Jones at The Book Shop. The book you ordered has arrived and is ready for collection. Thanks. Bye."

The rest of the morning passed quite slowly, with only a few customers coming in and only one of them buying anything.

By 1.00pm, Ianto was hunger and decided to close for lunch. There was a restaurant just up the road and he knew that the guy he liked, might be there. Putting up the closed sign, he locked the door and headed out.

As he approached the restaurant, Ianto took a deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping inside. The young man he liked, was sat at a booth at the back of the room. Ianto's stomach was doing somersaults. Choosing a booth a few seats in front of the young man, Ianto picked up a menu, looking over the top as he pretended to read it.

Not fooled at all, the young man smiled at him. This only made Ianto blush and hold the menu higher.

Still looking at the menu, Ianto felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into almost sapphire blue eyes.

"Mind if I join you? I haven't ordered yet."

Ianto swallowed. "No. Please do." He put down the menu, shifting uneasily.

"Thanks." He slide in opposite Ianto . "My name's Jack Harkness, by the way."

"Ianto Jones."

They shook hands.

"Ianto Jones, hi." he said in an American accent.

_You can call me whatever you want _thought Ianto .

"Ianto is fine."

"You run the Book Shop, don't you?"

Ianto nodded.

"I'll have to go in there, one of these days."

"You should. We sell most genres."

The waitress came for their order.

"I'll have a green salad with French dressing, please," said Jack.

"BLT with a portion of French fries," said Ianto. "Thanks."

"Drinks, gentlemen?"

"Diet coke," this from Jack.

"I'll have the same."

The waitress left with their order.

"So," began Jack. "I saw you watching me the other day."

Ianto blushed.

This made Jack smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you blush."

"It's okay. I'm….kinda new to this, that's all." he looked away and then back at Jack. "I guess you can tell."

"Yeah, but it's fine."

"I mean, I've know since I was a kid that I liked boys-guys now, I just haven't acted on it yet."

Jack reached out, placing a hand on Ianto's arm. "It's okay, really. I don't bite and I think it's neat that, well, I might be the first guy who's chatted you up."

There goes Ianto's stomach again.

"If you're not doin' anything tonight, maybe we could take in a movie."

"I'd like that."

"Great. Meet me in here about 7.00pm."

They began to chat and their lunch arrived shortly after. They ate and talked, mostly about their life glowing up. Jack said that he knew he was different when he was about 8 years of age. His father treated him badly and his mother was disappointed in him. He'd moved in with his grandparents when he was 10. They were more understanding, although, they thought it was just a phase he was going through and would grow out of it. But they still accepted him when they found out he didn't. He had a younger sister, who also accepted him for who he was.

Ianto explained about the games he and his sister used to play. How he hated playing with the other girls and preferred the company of his own sex.

"I think my mom knew about the same time I did, that I was different. Having a son a few years older than me, she knew the signs, or in my case, the lack of them. I've never been with another man, let alone kissed one." Ianto looked around, hoping no one was listening to their conversation. "Isn't that bazaar!"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "I kissed a boy in school. It was all teeth and hands. Not pleasant at all," he explained. "When I was in college, I fell for this guy; he was a couple of years older than me, but he was so handsome. All the girls fancied him like crazy, even after they found out he was gay. I stayed with him through a semester, then he found someone younger and I was left behind." He shrugged. "I put it down to experience."

"Do you mind if I ask how many lover's you've had? Sorry, I'm just curious."

Jack shook his head. "Two. Patrick, in college and a guy I was going out with until about three months ago, Alex." Jack drank his coke. "You really haven't been with any guys?"

Ianto blushed again. "No. I wouldn't have the faintest idea how to go about it."

Jack laughed. "You're not doing too back right now, let me tell you."

"Yeah, but you made the first move."

"So I did."

They finished their meal and Jack wrote down his phone number on a napkin,

passing it to Ianto.

"Thanks." Ianto did the same.

"I better get back to work. My boss is a bit of a tyrant."

The waitress brought them their check, which they split and them they left together.

"I might just pop into your shop in the next few of days. It's a friend's birthday in a couple of weeks and I never know what to get her. Maybe you can suggest a book for a mother of twins who has little time on her hands, but loves to read."

"Yep, I'll do my best."

They said their goodbyes and headed back to their respective work places.

Once back in the Book Shop, Ianto punched the air.

"Yes!" he cried. "Yes, yes, yes."

Turning the closed sign back to open, Ianto began to tidy an area that had been in need of some TLC for quite a few days. He was in such a good mood, that he

carried on tidying up until his first customer of the afternoon came in.

Ianto was quite busy up until 5pm, when he decided to close and go home to shower and change for his 'date' with Jack.

Jack, even his name sounded great.

Once home, Ianto stripped off and got into the shower. Stepping out of the shower, Ianto wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his wardrobe. Opening it, he looked at his jeans and then his trouser and wondered whether he should dress casual or smart. Picking casual, Ianto donned a pair of black jeans and a blue polo shirt. It was mid summer, so he wouldn't need a coat. Besides, just the thought of being out with Jack, gave him a warm glow.

Checking his watch, Ianto moved towards the stairs and out through the door and on to the restaurant. He didn't have a car. Didn't see the need for one, living so close to his place of work.

Jack towelled himself dry and then got dressed He combed his hair them moved through his apartment, picking up his wallet and keys, before heading out the door. He felt good about the date tonight.

It had been three months since Alex had passed away and Jack thought it was time

to get on with his life and meet people again. It was what Alex would have wanted. He still missed him, but he had to get out and meet other guys.

As they each walked towards the restaurant, they thought about what kind of movie they wanted to watch. But neither had checked the internet to see what was showing.

Ianto made it to the restaurant first and seated himself at the same booth they were

in earlier. When the waitress came, he ordered two diet cokes, hoping he'd made the right choice.

Parking his car at the rear of the restaurant, Jack checked his hair in the side mirror and made his way to the front, going through the swing doors. He spotted Ianto and they nodded to each other.

Making his way to the booth, Jack smiled as he passed the waitress, then sat opposite Ianto.

"Hope I'm not late," said Jack, checking the large clock on the wall to the right.

"No. I just got here myself. I ordered diet coke. I hope that's okay."

"Fine by me."

The waitress arrived with their drinks and for a few minutes they sat in comfortable

silence, drinking them.

Ianto was the first to speak. "Do you know what's playing tonight….not that I'm bothered." He shrugged. "I like most films."

Jack shook his head, sending a thrill down Ianto's spine. "Not a clue. I guess I should've checked, but what the heck. It'll be a surprise."

Ianto smiled. "Have you eaten? I thought, if we had time now, or maybe after the film, we could grab a bite to eat."

"Sounds good to me. I know this quaint Chinese restaurant on the other side of the movie theatre. We could go there after the movie."

Ianto nodded. "I love Chinese food."

"Me, too."

Finishing off their drinks, Jack paid and the two men made their way to the parking lot.

"Nice car," Ianto said, as Jack stopped by the classic fire red Thunderbird.

"You don't think it's a bit too much?"

"Not at all."

"Alex, the guy I used to go out with, he died three months ago and left me his car," Jack pointed to the Thunderbird. "He loved it!"

Putting his hand on the car door, Ianto looked over the roof at Jack. "How did he die? If you don't mind me asking."

"He also owned a motor cycle. Collided head on with a truck carrying water bottles. He was crushed to death." Jack looked away, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"We were going to move in together that weekend. He was on his way to pick up the keys to our new apartment." He looked up, catching the regret in Ianto's blue eyes. "It's okay. I don't mind talking about him. It's a good thing in a way. We had some good times together, and I never want to forget him."

They got in the car and Jack drove them to the movie theatre. Going inside, they stood before the large plaquard and looked at what was showing that evening.

"See anything you fancy?"

Ianto scanned the board. "Mmm, Aliens and Cowboys, a Spy thriller, a Comedy

or Apes. It's between those four. Tough choice."

"You like all of them, huh?"

"Sad to say, yes." Ianto smiled.

"Okay, pick one and we'll come see another one tomorrow night."

Ianto's smile grew even bigger. "Are you sure you don't wanna pick?"

"I asked you out, remember? You choose."

"The Ape one, then."

Jack went to buy the tickets and they made their way to the screening room. They sat six rows back in the middle.

"It's been a while since I've been to the movies. I think the last one I saw was Russell Crow in Robin Hood."

"I love Russell Crow."

"Yeah, me, too."

As the lights began to dim, the two men settled back to watch the movie. Fifteen minutes in, Jack took Ianto's hand in his. They remained that way until the lights

went up.

As they left the movie theatre, Ianto looked sideways at Jack, a smile curving his lips. "Thanks. It's been a while since I actually went out for the evening, too. With anyone, that is."

"I hope this is the start of things to come," came the reply. "We can walk to the

restaurant, it's just a few blocks away."

There were only a few other couples in the restaurant and as the two men were led to a table, Ianto began to relax and enjoy the experience.

Being with another man - especially this man - gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. It felt good. It felt right. He wanted it to work. He wasn't going to hide his feeling from this beautiful man before him. He was going to put his heart and soul into making this relationship his first and last.

Once seated, the waiter gave them menues and asked for their drinks order. They both asked for Perrier water. The waiter left and they looked through the menu.

"The chicken and mushroom soup is good, or the crabmeat," suggested Jack. "All the noodle dishes are out of this world, too."

"I'll just have a main course I think."

Jack inclined his head. "Good idea."

The waiter arrived with their drinks.

"I'll have mushroom chow mein, please," said Ianto.

"Sweet and sour chicken for me, thanks. And one fried rice." Jack looked at Ianto. "We can share it."

After writing down their order, the waiter took the menus from them and went back to the kitchen.

"So, what line of work are you in?" asked Ianto.

"I'm a computer programmer. I travel around the country and install soft ware."

"Sounds interesting."

Jack laughed. "It has it's moments. How long have you worked in the Book Shop?"

"My father bought it for me for my 18th birthday. I wasn't much good at school, but I loved reading. It was the most obvious gift, he thought. Besides, he didn't know

what to buy for his 'gay son' anyway. Mom said I was like blotting paper, absorbing it all."

"What do you parents think about you being gay now? "

Ianto looked around the restaurants. "Mom okay. Of course, dad's no longer with us," Ianto shrugged. "I suppose you couldn't blame him and my sister doesn't really care. They all accept me for who I am. That's fine by me."

"Same here. I'm the only child, so the thought of mom not having any grandkids by

me, didn't go down too well. But, who's to say whoever I have a lasting relationship with, won't want to adopt. I know I wouldn't mind having a kid or two." He smiled.

"I've never really thought that far ahead. Getting into a relationship, I thought, was gonna be hard enough."

"And was it?"

Ianto smiled. "No, it really wasn't."

Their hands touched across the table and Ianto blushed, but he didn't pull away. Well, not until the waiter brought their meal.

They ate amongst smiles and guarded looks. Ianto being careful not to do anything to scare this man away. When they'd finished, Jack ordered two black coffees.

"The best way I know to end a good meal," he said, then added, "Well, almost."

Ianto smiled shyly.

After coffee, the waiter brought the check.

"I'd like to pay," said Ianto. "You got the tickets for the movie."

Jack didn't object. He kinda liked the idea of Ianto wanting to pay his share.

He'd been out on a few dates with guys who just wanted to be wined and dined, never thinking to even offer to pay for anything. Those guys didn't last more than a couple of weeks, and all but two, made it to the bedroom.

"Do you go out of town for long in your job?" Ianto asked.

"Not really. A few conventions a year."

Ianto paid the check and they made their way back to the car.

On the drve back to Ianto's place, he asked, "Would you like to come in for coffee or maybe hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate sounds great!"

Once there, Jack parked the car beside the garage and followed Ianto inside and up to his apartment.

"Not much I know, but it suits my needs."

Jack looked around. "Don't knock it, it's okay."

Filling the kettle,, Ianto felt Jack standing close behind him. Ianto could have sworn he heard Jack whisper his name. He put the kettle down and closed his eyes.

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto opened his eyes for a again. Jack put his other hand on Ianto's other shoulder. Moving them down the young man's back, he put them under his armpits and up across his chest to his shoulders. Ianto leaned his head to one side and rested it against Jack's shoulder. He slowly turned Ianto around so their eyes met. Jack saw the trust in the younger man's blue eyes.

Tilting his head forward, he kissed Ianto. It lasted maybe five seconds, but both men were breathing hard.

Neither man spoke. It seemed they didn't need words.

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's body until it rested on his belt buckle. Ianto moaned slightly.

Jack dropped his other hand, keeping eye contact with Ianto. He began to undo the belt and then the button and zipper on his jeans. Putting his hand inside Ianto's boxers, he cupped his cock.

"Jack!" moaned Ianto.

Jack pushed his jeans down a little further and put his knee between Ianto's

legs, parting them. Ianto didn't resist.

Moving his leg, Jack removed his hand from Ianto's boxers and pushed them and his jeans down over slim hips. Down over his thighs, letting them pool on the floor at their feet. Ianto stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes before hand.

Jack took the younger man into his hand again, his fingers wet with pre-cum. Ianto pushed into his hand, his cock needing immediate attention.

"J…Jack."

"Shh, it's okay."

Jack continued to massage Ianto's cock, then pressed their lips together. Their

tongues battled for domination.

Slowly, Jack moved Ianto so that they were lying on the bed. Jack was over Ianto, still working his cock. Ianto pulled at Jack's shirt, tearing it in the process.

"Sorry."

But he wasn't.

Jack smiled and removed the torn garment. He repositioned himself so that he could take Ianto into his mouth. Taste this sweet man before him. His hand went to

fondle Ianto's swollen balls. Ianto writhed under his expert manipulation. Letting go of his balls, Jack moved his hand to Ianto's back passage. He parted his legs and put a finger at the entrance to Ianto's ass. He tensed. Jack lifted his head.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Ianto's eyes held trust. He smiled, then nodded.

"Draw your knees up."

Ianto obeyed.

Jack went back to sucking on Ianto's cock while his finger worked it's way inside Ianto, fucking him.

"Oh, God!" Ianto moaned, as Jack's digit hit that sweet spot inside him.

Jack moved his finger in and out, then added a second. He felt Ianto tense, then relax. Ianto pushed up into his mouth. Releasing Ianto, Jack stood up and removed his trousers. He wasn't wearing anything under them. Ianto's eyes opened wide as he took in the sight of Jack's hard on.

"Come up on your knees," urged Jack.

Ianto was too far gone to stop now. He got onto his knees, Jack pushing the top half of his body forward so his ass was in the air. Positioning himself between Ianto's legs, Jack stroked his own cock so that it was slick with his own pre-cum. Slowly, he put his cock against Ianto's ass and put the head of it in. Ianto moaned loudly. Jack pushed a little deeper and Ianto cried out.

"Jesus!"

Moving his hand around to the front, Jack grasped Ianto's cock and began to pump it slowly, taking his mind off of what Jack was about to do. As Ianto took up the rhythm with his hips, Jack pushed all the way in and held it there. Ianto's body shivered, but Jack kept up the pumping of his cock, bringing him close to the edge. But not yet. Jack wanted them to cum together. He slowly began to move in and out of Ianto. Making sure to rub against his prostate.

"Gods gift to gay men," He whispered in Ianto's ear.

As Ianto pushed into Jack's hand, so Jack pulled out of Ianto, then back in until

He was ball deep. Ianto quickened his thrusting as his orgasm approached.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Jack!"

He came in Jack's hand, spilling his seed over them both. A second later, Jack came inside him. Their bodies shook together. As one.

Ianto's knees buckled and Jack ended up resting his hands either side of Ianto to steady himself. Ianto was breathing deeply, gasping for air in the aftermath of lovemaking.

Straddling Ianto's waist, Jack gently turned him over and laid beside him, taking him into his arms.

Ianto had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jack kissed him tenderly.

"That…was amazing." Ianto said after the kiss.

"Yes it was," said Jack.

Ianto smiled, wiping away the tears.

After ten minutes, Jack got up on one arm, looking down at a sleepy Ianto.

"Guess I better go and let you get some sleep."

Ianto touched Jack's arm. "Stay, please."

Jack smiled, then laid down again. He put his arm under Ianto's head so that the younger man was lying on his shoulder. His other arm went to his waist. Ianto lifted his head and they kissed, slow and passionately.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

Jack woke a few hours later, Ianto was curled against him. Jack kissed the top of his head and Ianto stirred slightly, moving his hand to rest on Jack's right nipple.

"I wasn't a dream, was it?" asked Ianto, sleepily.

Jack laughed. "I hope not. Although, I wouldn't mind goin' through it again."

Ianto pinched Jack's nipple gently. "You."

Jack quickly turned Ianto onto his back and looked down at him. "You are so beautiful."

Ianto blushed. "Am not."

Tilting his head up so their eyes met, Jack said, "Yes, you are, you just don't see it."

"And you are very handsome."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I always knew that."

Ianto shook his head. "You are incorrigible!"

Kissing Ianto on the lips, Jack traced his hand down over Ianto's chest and stomach. The younger man arched his back. Jack's hand went lower.

Ianto rested his hand over Jack's, preventing him from going lower still. "I….want to love you."

Jack smiled and leaned back on the bed, allowing Ianto to move over.

There was pure love in the younger man's eyes, as Jack looked into them.

"Tell me if I do something wrong."

Jack smiled. "You won't."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Ianto moved his hand to Jack's cock. He removed his lips from Jack's and traced wet kisses from his neck to his stomach. Raising his head, he watched Jack's face. Pure delight.

He stroked the area around Jack's tangle of pubic hair, kissing each thigh. Jack pushed up. Taking the hint, Ianto touched the tip of Jack's hard on with his tongue.

Opening his mouth further, Ianto took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth, licking eagerly.

Jack moaned.

Moving his hand to caress Jack's balls, Ianto nipped at the side of Jack's sac, teasing him.

"Ianto!"

Ianto smiled at his ability to work Jack into a frenzy.

Going back to his cock, Ianto took it into his mouth, into his throat, holding it

there for a second, getting used to it's length. Pulling back up, Ianto swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the pre-cum. His hand continued to caress Jack's balls as his mouth slide down the cock, enjoying it's salty taste.

"Mmm." Jack moaned, placing his hand gently on Ianto's head.

Ianto continued to suck up and down Jack's throbbing member, tightening his hand around Jack's balls. Letting Jack's cock slip from his mouth, Ianto lifted his head to look at Jack.

"I want to be inside you."

Jack smiled and let Ianto lift his legs over his shoulders. Ianto was fully aroused and slick with pre-cum. Jack watched eagerly as Ianto positioned himself for entry. Jack relaxed to make it easier for his new lover. Ianto pushed gently, watching Jack's face all the time. Jack smiled and nodded to him. Ianto pushed all the way in and moaned.

"Jack!"

Taking up a rhythm, Ianto pushed in and out of Jack, as Jack reached for his own cock and stroked himself slowly. Ianto smiled seeing the pleasure he was giving his lover.

As his orgasm approached, Ianto moved his body with more urgency, touching Jack's prostate, bringing him ever closer to the edge, too.

Within seconds of each other Jack and Ianto reached climax. Jack's seed spilling over his hand and stomach. Ianto exploding inside him.

Ianto smiled as his body began to relax and he slipped out of Jack.

Jack pulled him up into his arms, wrapping his legs around Ianto's slim waist.

"You were incredible."

Ianto smiled. "So were you."

They kissed.

Ianto smiled, falling asleep across his lover's chest. Jack sighed, then fell asleep, too.

This was it! Chrstopher James was officially in love.

As the sun began to rise, Ianto awoke. He was still in Jack's arms. He smiled to himself, then snuggled closer, as Jack kissed the top of his head.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"What time do you have to open up?"

"I'm the boss, so whenever."

"You got time to come see where I work?"

Ianto nodded. "Okay."

They got up, showered; amongst a lot of touching and kissing and finally got dressed.

The two men got into Jack's car.

Ianto smiled. "I guess I'm really lucky. A guy I knew in school got thrown out by his parents after he told them he was gay."

Jack shook his head. "I know how that feels."

They arrived at the parking lot behind the building Jack work and they both got out of the car. Waking towards the back door, Jack took out a key fob and choosing a key, inserting it into the lock.

"I better tell you now, I actually own this building. I'm my own boss, too."

"Really….I thought….well, that is…."

"I didn't want to come right out with it earlier. I was afraid it might scare you off."

"No, really, it's….fine."

"The car really was Alex's. He left it to me in his will. I seem to scare guys off, when they find out I own a building. My grandparents didn't bring up a looser and it helped that they had money."

"I totally didn't see this coming, but, I'm fine with it. I'm not rich, but I have money in the bank."

"So, are we still on for tonight?"

They walked into the lift.

"Yes, and I might just let you pay." Ianto leaned in for a kiss.

"And I might just let you, let me."

They both laughed.

As the lift went higher, Jack snaked his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him against his chest. "Maybe, if you're not too busy, we could go away for the weekend. I know we've only just met, but I've had my eye on you for a while and I'm not gonna let you get away."

"I would love to spend the weekend with you." Ianto put his arms around Jack's neck.

"Good. I'll pick you up about 6.30pm tonight and we can go see a movie. We can discuss where to go over dinner after."

Stepping out of the lift, Jack took Ianto out onto a balcony high above the city.

"Wow, that is some view."

Jack took a deep breath. "I come out here when I need to clear my head. Put things into perspective."

"Does it work?"

"Oh, yeah."

They stayed out on the balcony for ten minutes or more before Ianto gave Jack a shy look.

Jack offered Ianto his hand. He took it. Jack lead him to a couch in the nearby

office. As they sat, Jack took off his shirt, carefully lying it on the floor. Ianto watched his every movement. He fascinated him. Still not quite sure of his new sexuality. Of being with another man. Still shy and naïve. Jack took Ianto in his arms. He began to unbutton his shirt. Ianto's fear forgotten, or at least put aside, as Jack started to undress him. Jack stood Ianto up, undoing his belt, then his button and fly on his trousers. He pulled them down around his ankles, then pulling down the boxers, kissing his stomach.

It had only been a day, yet Jack adored this man before him.

Once they were both naked, Jack laid Ianto back on the couch. He knelt beside him at first, kissing his lips. Then he kissed his neck. His hands roamed Ianto's body, resting on his stomach, then lower to his partially erect penis.

Ianto moaned in delight, as the hand moved to grasp him gently, bringing him fully erect. Ianto smiled, he loved the way the older man looked when he was pleasuring him. Lost in the moment of the act. Eyes only for him. On him.

Jack's lips went lower to kiss each nipple, taking them into his mouth. Nipping them gently, he toyed with the soft buds, bringing them erect. He went lower still, kissing the taut stomach, licking round the belly button. Lower still, to capture his cock, while his hand still roamed Ianto's body.

"Jack," he whispered, "Please!"

Parting his legs, Jack knelt between them, placing his legs over his shoulders. He entered one finger into Ianto warm cavern, making him squirm with delight. After a few minutes, he added a second then a third, scissoring him, making him ready. Once he was well lubricated, Jack smiled down at him. Love and trust shone in those beautiful brown eyes that looked back at him.

Slowly, Jack guided himself inside his lover. He moved slow, not wanting the act of lovemaking to end too fast. He wanted the experience to last more than just a few short minutes.

Jack quickened his pace, watching Ianto as he moved to that spot, that place in his body that no one else had ever touched.

Jack closed his eyes and dreamed of happy times he would share with this young

man.

He could feel Ianto was close, so he slowed his pace down and moved his body so he was touching his prostate with every stroke. Ianto moaned with pleasure, saying Jack's name. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Jack knew they were tears of joy, of pleasure, not pain or grief.

Then they both came together, in an explosion of heat and passion. Jack whispered Ianto's name and he called out to Jack.

They lay in each others arms for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Jack

stood up, offering Ianto his hand.

"I can't seem to get enough of you. But, there is work to be done, so, with regret, I have to let you go." He kissed Ianto on the forehead. "But I'll see you for lunch, yeah?"

Still breathing heavily, Ianto nodded.

After cleaning themselves up, they re-dressed and stood looking at each other, smiles on their faces.

"I'll walk you down to the main door. I'll be in the restaurant about 12.30pm, if that's okay."

"Fine. I might pop out for a while. I have a book order to deliver."

They kissed as they entered the lift.

"If I ever touch you or do anything that you don't want me to, please, tell me."

Ianto looked away, blushing. "I've liked everything so far."

Jack chuckled.

As Ianto walked to the main door, Jack took both his hands in his.

"When I first saw you, I got this….feeling. My first impression was that you were just shy. I never dreamt that you were a virgin. I'm glad you gave me the honour of being your first."

Ianto blushed bright red. "I never thought of myself in that way. But I'm glad, too."

They kissed and Jack walked back to the lift.

Going back to the Book Shop, Ianto opened up as usual and went inside. The mail was lying on the floor and as he bent to pick it up, he noticed a hand written note. It was from the guy he was going to deliver the book to. He carefully read the it.

_Dear Mr Jones,_

_Thank you so much for ordering the book. It is a present for my son. If at all possible, I would like to collect it tomorrow around 4pm. Sorry I haven't contacted you sooner, but I've been away on business and only got back last night._

_Once again, thank you and I look forward to meeting you in person tomorrow._

_Yours_

_Mr Harry Connolly_

Ianto read through the note a couple of times before putting it in the cash register . Moving to the back room, he made himself a coffee and set about unwrapping a box of leaflets that had been gathering dust.

By 11.15am, Ianto had served five people. It was his busiest morning for over a

week.

He enjoyed serving people and chatting with them about their choice of books. But by 12.00pm, he was raring to go and meet Jack for lunch. The older man had hardly been out of his thoughts since the afternoon before. No, since the week before, when he first saw him in the restaurant.

Funny, he thought, Jack was working just up the street, but he'd never seen him until a week ago. Maybe he just moved to the area. Either way, Ianto was just glad Jack was there.

Emptying the cash register of notes, Ianto put up the closed sign and headed to the restaurant. He hummed as he walked. Once there, he pushed the swing door open, and headed for what he now called 'their booth'. Sitting down, he ordered two diet cokes from the waitress and waited for Jack.

Standing on the balcony where he and Ianto had stood earlier, Jack smiled, remembering the way they had made love on the couch. The way Ianto looked after lovemaking and the way he smelt - all man.

Going back down to his office, Jack looked at the two gentleman waiting in the conference room beyond and shook his head. He thought of calling Ianto and telling him he wouldn't be able to make their lunch date, but he was half sure that this meeting would be over in no time at all.

Joining the other two men, Jack seated himself opposite them, placing a yellow legal pad on the table before him.

As the meeting began, Jack filled a glass with water and took a sip.

"Gentleman, thank you for coming at such short notice. I'm sure, in no time, we'll be able to conclude our business and get on with our afternoon." He looked at his watch, cleared his throat and began. "The proposal you see before you, is for a new type of laptop, but much smaller, lightweight and more compact." Jack held up his hand, laughing. "I know what your thinking. It's just another laptop. Yes, it is. But please, read on. For those who don't want to buy a separate disk drive for a notebook. For those who hate carrying around a heavy laptop. This is ideal. It has impressive Graphics capabilities, a 650GB memory. It can take DVD's CD's and Blue Rays. It has a built in Movie Maker, so you don't have to rely on Windows. It downloads faster, too. It will be ready to go into the shops within the next few months, all that's required is orders and lots of them, to make it worth while to employ another 150 personnel." Jack sat back and looked at the two men in turn. "It's price will rival all competitors. You gentlemen, between you, cover most of the TV Networks ad-wise. If I can get this on TV, at a price that suits all three of us, let the public see it, I'm sure it will be an instant success." Jack stood, walked over to the window and looked down at the restaurant way below. "Well, what do you think?" He turned back to the two men, smiling.

"It's way ahead of it's competitors, that's for sure. I like the idea that it'll slip

into a small bag, and looks so light."

"I agree. I'm sure I can get you some airtime in the next week or so. Will that be soon enough?"

Jack nodded. "You betcha!"

Jack moved back to the table and the negotiations began.

"Okay, let's discuss finances and do the math. Have you a retail price in mind?"

Giving each man a sheet of paper, Jack sat down again and for the next hour was engrossed in the project.

Ianto looked at his watch and the clock on the wall for the seventh or eighth time. He watched the door every time someone came in, hoping it was Jack. He even thought about phoning him, but decided against it.

By 1.15pm, Jack still hadn't turned up, so, after drinking the other coke, Ianto

went back to the Book Shop.

Meeting over, Jack watched the two men walk into the lift and then he went back to his office and called Ianto.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hi."

"Sorry about lunch. I had a business meeting and I kinda got caught up in it. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." He paused for effect. "Forgive me?"

Ianto smiled. "You're gonna have a lot of making up to do."

"Oh, sounds like I'll be grovelling all evening."

"And then some," added Ianto.

"Shut up shop and come up to my office. We can sit out on that balcony and drink champagne."

"Are we celebrating?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. I just got air time for a new laptop I designed."

"Well done you."

"Say yes."

A few seconds went by.

"Yes. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I need to cash up and then lock up."

"Mmm, can't wait to see you again."

"Me neither."

Dead on, almost to the second, Ianto arrived at Jack's office and the two men went up to the room with the balcony. An ice bucket with a very expensive bottle of champagne was waiting for them.

"Mmm, looks good."

"So do you."

They kissed and then Jack poured two glasses, offering one to Ianto.

"Here's to my new venture."

They raised their glasses.

"Your new venture."

Twenty minutes later, Ianto felt as if he had been drinking all afternoon. He didn't

feel ill, just a little horny. Moving over to Jack, he put his hands on the older man's chest, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes glinting.

"Are you okay, Ianto?"

"Never better," the younger man replied, kissing down Jack's chest. "Why do you ask?"

Jack looked at Ianto. "Not that this isn't a turn on, but…"

Ianto paused at Jack's belly button. "I can always stop."

Ianto unfastened his trousers, dragging them slowly off his legs before tugging his shoes and socks off as well. Jack could see himself getting harder in anticipation. His arousal plain to see. But Ianto was taking his own sweet time.

"Ianto…" Jack's arousal was bordering on painful by this point.

"Mmm?" came the reply, as he closed his mouth around the cloth-covered head of Jack's cock and sucking on it slowly.

Jack's manhood bobbed in agreement, and he licked his lips. "You're gettin' good at this seduction thing."

"Good, is that all? Just good?" Ianto replied, slipping fingers under the waistband of Jack's underwear and pulling them down his legs.

The slightly chilly air coming through the open doors struck Jack's overheated skin and he hissed, moaning when Ianto's wet mouth closed around him a moment later. Ianto took Jack in his mouth once more, before his hand replaced his mouth. A finger entered his ass and Jack thrust back against the intruding digit, wanting it deeper. Ianto's mouth moved back to his cock, and Jack moaning with delight, feeling the hand wrapped around him begin to move faster. His balls began to tighten and Jack knew that if Ianto didn't enter him soon, he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Ianto…"

"Mmm," A second finger joined the first and began to stretch him.

"Ianto. Please…"

Ianto pulled back, yanking off his own clothes and climbing up Jack's body.

"You feel so good," Ianto said, pushing Jack's legs up to get a better angle.

"Fuck…"

"I intend to."

Ianto's fist closed around Jack's cock and he was instantly caught between pleasure and pain.

Ianto's hand worked him faster, and with every few thrusts inside him, Jack moaned, feeling his release build. Ianto's head was tilted back and he was panting, his eyes closed, a smile on his youthful face.

Jack was the first to cum. His back arched and he came through Ianto's fingers, coating them and their stomachs. Ianto followed a minute later, calling Jack's name. When they collapsed together on the couch it was in a sticky tangle, but Jack didn't really want to move. Ianto's arm was draped across his chest and his own was stroking Ianto's back.

"Wow! Was that the affect of the champagne?"

"Mmm? I guess it must have been. Sleepy now."

"Whoa! Not here. Let's go back to my place. You can sleep, shower and then we can go out from there."

"Need clean clothes."

"We're about the same size, I'm a half inch taller maybe, but I have stuff that will fit you."

"Cool."

"Do not…fall asleep!"

Ianto giggled, the champagne and great sex making him heady. "Am I your Toy Boy? Not that I'm saying you're old. Or maybe you're my Sugar Daddy."

"No." Jack smiled. "Come on, let's get cleaned up, dressed and go to my place."

"Mmm, can we take the champagne with us?"

"I think you've had quite enough for one day, don't you?"

Ianto pouted. "No!" Then he smiled, pulling Jack down for a kiss. "Whatever you say. Can we shower together?"

"As long as that's all we do. No more sex."

"I like sex. Spoil sport."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Brat!"

When they'd finished their shower and were dressed, Jack made a quick phone call and then they went down to the car.

Being driven through parts of town that he'd only seen on TV or in the paper, Ianto marvelled at the size of some of the houses. Jack smiled as he watched Ianto, open mouthed, gawking at mansions and elegant apartment blocks. Turning the corner, Jack pulled into a long tree lined driveway, that seemed to go on forever.

"You live here?"

"Yep."

"It's huge!"

Jack parked the car outside the front door and a young man came out of a side building, taking the keys from Jack as he got out of the car.

"Thanks, Robin."

The young man smiled and nodded to Jack and then at Ianto, as he too, got out of the car.

"It's stunning! I've never been this close to a mansion before. Do you live here alone?"

"No," said Jack, taking Ianto by the hand and leading him inside.

"Whatever were you and Alex going to buy an apartment for? I'd love to live here!"

Jack shrugged. "It was a bit intimidating to Alex. As I told you earlier. I scare people off. Once they see my building and this house…"

Ianto turned to Jack. "It doesn't bother me. You mean more than all this." He exaggerated with his arms. "Money, material things. I just want love."

"That's the nicest thing I think anyone has ever said to me."

"And I mean it."

"Yeah, I think maybe you do."

Jack walked towards the stairs. "There's a guest room just opposite mine. I need to work for a couple of hours, so you can take a nap in there."

Ianto yawned. "Sorry, it was the champagne."

"Don't worry about it. At least I know where you are."

Jack lead the way upstairs, showing Ianto to the room.

"I had Ollie lay out some of my clothes for you to choose from for tonight. I'll see you in a few hours." He leaning in, kissing Ianto on the forehead. "Sleep tight, my little book worm."

Ianto yarned and walked into the bedroom. He left the door open and made his way to the bed.

"Mmm, don't work too hard." Kicking off his shoes, he laid down and was asleep almost immediately.

Jack pulled the door to, but didn't close it completely. Then he went into his study and sat behind the desk. Getting a folder out of the top drawer, he signed a few papers and then put them in separate envelopes. Then he wrote a quick note.

"Ollie!"

"Sir?"

"Could you post these in the morning, please. I've addressed them already."

"Certainly. I put the brochures you wanted in the bottom drawer."

"Great, thanks."

"Sir." Ollie picked up the envelopes and turned to leave.

"Ollie, take the rest of the day off. I'll call if I need you"

Ollie smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Opening the bottom drawer, Jack took out the travel brochures he wanted to look through. He'd told Ianto that he would take him away for the weekend and he wanted to take him somewhere special. Opening the first one, he looked at the pictures of white, sandy beaches and blue swimming pools. The Hotel looked expensive, but Jack shook his head.

"Too commercial."

The next brochure was of a secluded beach resort. Miles of beach. Secret bays. Blue ocean. Jack smiled, picked up the phone and dialled a number he found on the cover.

"Hi, I'd like to book a bungalow on Belmont Island for a weekend, please."

"_For how many, please, sir?"_

"Two, please."

"_And when will you be arriving?"_

"Friday, early evening."

"_Perfect. Are there any special requirements?"_

"Yes, I'd like champagne, lots of fresh fruit and a fully stocked mini bar, please."

"_Certainly, sir. Will you require a waiter for your stay?"_

"That would be a great idea, thanks."

"_If I could just take a few details, I can reserve a double bungalow for you, sir."_

Jack got out his Gold American Express card and gave the man his details. After it was all completed, Jack thanked him and put the phone down. Settling back in his chair, Jack looked at the paperwork in his 'In' tray and sighed, then he picked up the top paper and began to read it.

Two hours later, the 'In' tray was empty and Jack was drinking a cold glass of water, that he'd taken from the small fridge in the corner of the room. He smiled, glad that he'd managed to get it all done before Ianto woke up. He wanted to give his new lover his compete attention.

Walking across the hall, Jack slowly pushed open the door to Ianto's room and stood there, watching him sleep. Ianto reminded him of a small boy, as he was curled in a fetal ball, one hand in front of his face the other tucked at his side. Jack smiled, pulled the door to, and went down to the big kitchen. A large woman stood at the

fridge, putting something into it.

"If you think I'm gonna start cookin', you've got another think comin!" She turned around, her face like thunder. Then she smiled and held out her arms. "Where have you been, child. I've missed you something fierce!"

Jack went into her arms, hugging her. "I had to get away after Alex died. I've been back about a week."

"A week! And you didn't think to call?"

Jack stood back. "Sorry."

"You got a new man in your life?" Celie inclined her head to the floor above.

Jack smiled. "Yes. I had my eye on him. He's really nice and I think I'm falling for him in a big way."

"He must be pretty special."

"Yes, I think he is." Jack moved to the sink. "I've just booked us a weekend on

Belmont Island."

"Oh, you'll love it there!"

"I hope so. He's never had a lover before. I'm….his first, gay or otherwise."

"It's what Alex would have wanted, honey. He wouldn't want you to lock yourself away and grieve for him."

Jack nodded. "I know, but I'll never forget him."

"Nor should you."

There was a noise on the stairs, as Ianto made his way into the kitchen.

"I heard voices. I hope you don't mind."

"No, come on in." Jack took one of Ianto's hands in his. "This is my very dear friend and housekeeper, Celie. Celie, this is Ianto."

"Pleased to meet you," said Ianto, looking from her to Jack.

"My, we have a shy one here."

Ianto blushed.

Jack rubbed the back of Ianto's hand. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a log. Champagne and sex are a great sleeping aide." He realised what he'd said and blushed again. "Sorry."

"Don't mind me, honey. I been here that long, I think I done seen and heard it all!"

"My grandparents live in the East Wing, when they're not off on a trip in some out of the way place."

"Oh."

"You didn't think I had servants just for me, did you?" Jack laughed. "I've just booked our weekend, by the way. Casual clothes and swim wear is the order of the day."

"Can I ask where we're going?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you. It's a surprise." Jack walked Ianto into the library. "We leave on Friday afternoon around 3pm."

"Okay," Ianto said, admiring the shelves full of books. "First editions!"

"Mmm, most of them are. My grandfather collects them."

"And you want me to choose a book for your friend?"

"Yep, who better."

Ianto drew in a deep breath. "I'll try."

"Kelly isn't into first editions. She lives well, grandfather provides for us both. Kelly is his friends granddaughter. More like his now, really, but her needs are simple."

Ianto nodded, looking around the library.

"A book from a Book Shop will mean more to her than a shelf full of first editions, believe me."

Celie entered the room. "Are you boys eating in tonight?"

"Nope, we're going for a meal and then to the movies." Jack told her.

"Right, I'll be off then. The fridge is full."

"Thanks for doing that for me. I know it was short notice."

"You know I don't mind."

Jack kissed her on the cheek and she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I asked Celie to prepare us some snack food. It's all in the fridge. So if you're hungry, help yourself."

"Thanks," Ianto lowered his gaze. "I dreamt this was all a dream. You, with me. I just dreamt it. I woke up and it was all the same as before I met you." He smiled. "I'm glad it isn't."

Jack pulled him into a fierce embrace. "So am I."

Going back into the kitchen, Ianto searched the cupboards until he found a glass and then walked to the fridge. Opening it, he reached for the milk, pouring himself a glass full. He turned and saw the look of amusement on Jack's face.

"I'm thirsty."

Jack shook his head fondly. "Shall we go pick out your attire for tonight?"

Ianto finished his milk and nodded.

Going upstairs to the spare room, Ianto looked at the clothes hanging on the wardrobe and on the couch. He picked up a pair of blue jeans and showed them to Jack, who shook his head. Ianto looked again. Picking up a pair of beige slacks, he looked at Jack. He nodded. Next Ianto choose a blue short sleeved shirt. Jack raised an eyebrow, then nodded again. Outfit sorted, Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and took him into his bedroom.

"Now we chose what I'm to wear."

Half an hour later, they were both freshened up and dressed ready to go out.

"I made reservations at a restaurant in the neighbourhood. I think you'll like it."

Ianto just smiled.

"It's a steak and fish establishment. I hope you like both."

Again, just a smile.

"What?"

"I'm just…speechless."

Jack laughed. "Mmm, I've never had one of my dates say that before."

"I would go to McDonalds for dinner, as long as it was with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'll keep that in mind for another evening."

Ianto laughed.

"I can see us now…Big Mac's and chocolate milkshakes."

"Apple pie for dessert."

"Hey, let's not break the bank here."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'll pay for the dessert then."

They both began to laugh and then stopped, just looking at each other.

"I think we better leave right now, or we're not gonna make it to the movie, let alone dinner," said Jack.

"I guess," Ianto agreed. "Are you gonna pick the movie tonight?"

"If you want me too. From your list?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Grabbing his wallet from the side, Jack pushed Ianto out of the door.

As they walked out of the main entrance, Robin appeared with the car. He got out and held the door for Jack. Ianto got in the passenger side.

"Take the rest of the day off, Robin. I'll see you at noon tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack waved, as they drove off.

They chatted as Jack pointed out local landmarks.

"That church was donated to the community by my grandmother. She's quite religious."

"It's beautiful!"

"She saw something similar on her travels to Barcelona and decided to get a smaller version built here."

"Do you mind me asking where they got their money?"

"Oil, where else? Struck it rich. A bit like the Beverly Hillbillies. You remember them, right?"

"Sure."

"Grandfather dropped a stick of dynamite down a well, trying to unblock it and oil came gushing out. Instant millionaires."

"That's a stroke of luck."

"Mom didn't want anything to do with all the money. So, grandfather gave her an allowance and she worked, too."

"What did your father think to that?"

Jack laughed. "He didn't know anything about the money until the day of their wedding. A huge car arrived to take him and the bridesmaids to the church. It was packed with people he'd never met before. Boy, was he surprised."

"I'll bet he was." Ianto looked around. "What about your friend?"

"Kelly gets an allowance, but she's sensible."

"And her husband?"

"Ted? He's great. Knew all about the money, but he was like you. He just wanted Kelly…not that you want her." Jack laughed. "You know what I mean."

Ianto nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Pulling into a parking lot, Jack turned off the engine. "This is it."

"Looks….expensive."

Jack got out of the car, leaned in and winked. "You coming?"

Inside, the walls were papered in a delicate maroon brocade design. Ianto gaped, open mouthed at the beauty of it all. Flower arrangements on each table. High backed chairs sat at elegant round tables. It took his breath away.

Once seated, Jack offered Ianto a menu.

"Thanks."

"Order whatever you like."

Ianto looked at the menu; Swordfish streaks. Tiger prawns. Rib eye steak. Calamari. Squid. Steak and chicken of every description. His mind boggled at the sheer choice.

"See anything you like?"

"The steak and tiger prawns sound nice."

"Good choice."

The waiter arrived.

"Two surf n turf tigers, please and two Perrier waters."

The waiter nodded, wrote it all down and left.

"Surf n turf tigers?" Ianto smiled. "This isn't exactly The Red Lobster."

Jack touched Ianto's leg with his foot. "They know me."

"Arh. Bring all your dates here, do you?"

Jack shook his head. "Only the ones I fall in love with."

Ianto looked up from the table, a stunned look on his face. "You…love me?"

"From the moment I first saw you, I think. I felt you were special. Today, after the champagne, I realised I was falling in love with you."

"I loved you from the moment I saw you, over a week ago."

Their hands touched, fingers entwined.

"But I couldn't figure out why I hadn't seen you before."

"I bought the building after Alex died. I had to get on with my life. My grandfather saw it in the paper. I just use the top five floors, the rest I lease out." He rubbed a thumb over Ianto's knuckles. "It was only finished a couple of weeks ago. I had it spruced up a bit. I moved in on the day you saw me."

"I owe Alex a lot, then."

Jack smiled sadly. "He was a great guy. You'd have liked him."

"I already do."

The waiter brought their drinks.

"Thank you," said Ianto.

"So, all this doesn't phase you?"

"I have no expectations. If you lived out in the sticks in an old barn, I'd still love you."

Jack smiled. "This weekend is going to be great! Just you, me, the beach, an ocean and, well, fun."

"I think I like the fun bit best."

"Me, too."

Five minutes later, their meal arrived.

"Mmm," said Ianto. "It smells delicious."

During the meal, Ianto questioned Jack about the weekend, but the older man was giving nothing away.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

Ianto feigned a pout, but Jack just shook his head and popped a prawn in the younger man's mouth.

"Eat!"

After the meal, Ianto asked the waiter for two black coffees.

Jack hitched an eyebrow. "You're learning."

"Got a good teacher," came the reply.

After coffee, Jack paid the check and they went back to the car.

"If we drive to the movie theatre, we can check the times of the films," said Jack. "Then I can choose one based on the start times."

"Lead on McDuff."

They drove to the movie theatre and as Jack parked the car, Ianto saw his brother with his girlfriend.

"That's my brother over there." Ianto smiled.

Getting out of the car, he called to his brother.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Simon eyed his brother. "You here alone?"

Ianto looked back at Jack. "No."

Simon smiled, nodding to Jack. "Have a great evening."

"Thanks. You, too."

Simon went inside with his girlfriend.

"Maybe we could invite them over for dinner next week." Suggested Jack.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"You get along with him okay then."

"Yeah. He didn't care. Made sure no one hassled me in school. He's a great guy."

They went inside to check the start times. Aliens and Cowboys was starting in fifteen minutes. Jack got tickets and they made their way to the screening room. There were quite a few already seated, but they managed to get seats in the middle.

After the film, they stopped off at the café for a coffee.

"Stay with me tonight," said Jack.

Ianto nodded.

On their way back to the house, Ianto turned to Jack.

"This is for real, isn't it? I'm…in too deep for it to be for fun."

"Yes, it's for real. I love you. Want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never been so sure of anything before." Jack put a hand on Ianto's thigh.

Ianto relaxed and smiled. "I'd hate to have my heart broken first time around."

"Believe me, there will not be a second time."

Parking the car by the building Robin came out of earlier, Jack and Ianto got out and went into the main house.

"Nightcap?" asked Jack.

Ianto shook his head. "I don't want anything to dull my senses when you make love to me tonight."

Taking his lover's hand, Jack lead him up to his bedroom. They slowly undressed each other, eyes locked on their partners face. Backing up against the big king size bed, Ianto let Jack take the lead. Once naked, they lay on top of the bed, hands tracing patterns over sensitive skin. Ianto moaned as Jack kissed a highly sensitives spot just near his collar bone. Jack smiled into the kiss, enjoying the sensation against his lips. Leaning over the younger man, Jack ran a hand over his well developed chest and down to his stomach. It was almost more than Ianto could bare.

"I…need you," he whispered. "Please…."

Jack didn't need telling twice. He leaned over, opening the drawer in the nightstand, taking out a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. Placing the condom over his painfully hard erection, he poured some into his hand, he coated the rubber, before parting Ianto's legs. He laid between them, lifting them over his shoulders. Positioning himself at Ianto's opening, Jack pushed the slick head of his cock inside. He stopped for a second, while his lover adjusted. Ianto drew in a breath, then blew out slowly. The burn gave way to pleasure, as Jack fully entered him and began to move in and out of his body. Ianto closed his eyes, as his lover kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, pulling him closer. Jack took up a rythem, slowly moving in and out of the delicious body under him. Breaking the kiss, Jack moved to suck an earlobe, a throat, a shoulder, leaving his mark on him. With each passing moment, he was falling deeper and deeper in love with this beautiful man. He shifted position so that with every stroke of his cock, he touched Ianto's prostrate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Ianto held him so close, Jack thought he might never let him go.

"Can't…hold on….much longer."

"Then don't. Cum for me, my book worm." Jack breathed in his ear.

Jack covered Ianto's mouth with his own as Ianto's body shook with his orgasm, covering Jack and his body in hot semen. Jack thrust a few more times before his seed, too, filled his lover. Pulling out of Ianto, Jack collapsed next to his lover, taking him into his arms and kissing his forehead.

"You are amazing." He whispered.

Ianto blushed.

"My little book worm."

Ianto shivered.

"Are you cold? We can get under the covers."

"No, it's just…this feeling is…like nothing I've ever felt before. My whole body…"

"I know what you mean."

Ianto snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Jack. Within twenty minutes, they were both sound asleep.

Jack woke up during the night to find the place next to him where Ianto was

earlier, was now empty. Getting up, he crossed the room and went into the room Ianto slept in earlier. The young man was standing naked, looking out of the window. Jack approached him, putting his arms around his waist.

"Hey. Can't you sleep?"

Ianto leaned his head back against Jack's. "I had this weird dream. I guess it spooked me a little."

"Wanna cup of hot chocolate?"

"Mmm, that would be great."

Going back into the bedroom, Jack retrieved two robes, putting on one and giving the other to Ianto. They both went down to the kitchen. Jack put some milk in a pan and put it on the cooker. A few minutes later, they were sitting in the lounge, drinking hot chocolate.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know where to begin…I was outside the Book Shop and you drove by. I waved, but you didn't seem to see me. A few seconds later, you went by me again. The same think kept happening over and over again, until at last, you stopped. When I tried to speak to you, you walked back to your car and drove away. You looked angry."

Jack put his arm around his lover, drawing him close. "It was just a dream, okay? I'm here. I won't ignore you."

Ianto sighed. "Okay."

"Let's finish this and go back to bed. It's only 3am."

"Sorry I woke you."

"I'm not." Taking hold of Ianto's hand, Jack kissed it. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"Will we always be like this, Jack?"

"I can't promise we won't argue once in a while, but I will always love you."

"That's good enough for me."

They finished their drinks and went back up to bed. They slept through until the alarm clock began to sound.

Jack pushed back the covers and kissed the sleepy head beside him. "Time to get

a shower," he told Ianto. "I have to be in the office for 8am."

"Okay."

Jack smiled. "Then…get up!"

"You are a bully!"

"But you love me all the same."

"Yes, I do."

They showered, dressed and headed out the door. Jack parked his car at the back of his building and as they parted, he kissed Ianto.

"I can't meet for lunch today or this evening. Wanna meet for dinner tomorrow night?" said Jack.

"Yep."

"That's what I like about you. You're so decisive."

Ianto began to walk away. "Mmm. See you tomorrow. Don't work too hard."

"Bye, book worm."

Ianto smiled at the pet name and walked down to his shop. Opening up, he bent to pick up the mail. Closing the door behind him, he went to the counter, placing the letters on it. Sifting through them, he found an envelope that didn't have a stamp on it. Curious, he opening it.

_My Dearest Book Worm,_

_I hope this little note makes you smile, as it did me writing it. You've brought sunshine back into my life after loosing someone I loved very much. You brighten my _

_days and hopefully, will bring passion to my nights. You have touched a place in my heart that I thought no one would ever reach again, and for that, my heart thanks you. I thank you. Never stop smiling or laughing, for you are intoxicating and I could drink from you forever._

_If you're wondering how I got this note to you…Ollie delivered it yesterday afternoon._

_I'll see you tomorrow evening. Til then, stay safe. _

_I love you._

_Jack xxx _

It brought a tear to Ianto's eye, as he read it again, before putting it in his wallet.

Not having gone back to his apartment, Ianto didn't have any petty cash, so, getting the key to the charity box that was by the cash register, he opened it, counted out the coins and, writing the amount on a piece of paper, put the coins in the register. Then he made himself a cup of coffee, sitting on a couch he had in the back of the shop for customers to sit on while checking out books. The bell on the door going, brought him to his feet.

"Good morning. I'm Harry Connelly. I'm here to collect the book you ordered for me."

"Right. I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon."

"Arh, the note. Yes, sorry. Change of plan. My son is coming to me a little earlier than expected. Almost six hours earlier, as a matter of fact," he smiled. "I'm separated, you see. I get to see Craig every other weekend. His mother has an appointment she can't get out of, so I stepped in."

Ianto smiled. "I'll just go and get it."

"Craig likes American History, hence the book."

"It's fascinating."

Ianto disappeared, returning seconds later with the book.

"Thank you. Do I owe you any more for it."

"Not in the least. I was going to drop it round to you, but then I got your note."

"That's so kind of you, and quite rare in this day and age."

"So true." He handed over the book.

"Thank you very much. I'll be sure to recommend you to all my friends."

"Thank _you_."

Harry Connolly left and Ianto felt good inside.

Over the next few hours, Ianto had more people in the shop, and not just browsing. In the space of three hours, he'd sold twelve books.

By lunchtime, Ianto was feeling really peckish. Taking the notes from the register and putting up the closed sign, he made his way to the restaurant and sat in 'their booth'. The waitress smiled as she approached him.

"Will your friend be joining you?"

Ianto smiled. "Not today. I'll have the BLT with French fries and a diet coke,

please."

"Coming right up."

Ianto leaned back and looked around. Nothing had changed, but this place felt special to him now. He smiled, running a hand through his hair. His future looked brighter, with Jack in it.

The waitress returned with his drink and five minutes later, with food. Ianto picked at his fries, all the while looking at the door. He shook his head. What was he thinking? That Jack would come walking through? He'd already told him he was busy today. Finishing up, Ianto paid and left, returning to the shop sooner than he thought.

It was a good job he did. Smoke was pouring out of the broken glass of the door. He ran the rest of the way and had to be held back by passers by, as he tried to get inside.

"No!"

The Fire Truck arrived a few minutes later, but by then, the flames had taken hold.

Jack looked out of his window, as he heard the Fire Truck approaching. To his horror, he saw the smoke billowing out of the Book Shop. Running for his office, Jack got into the lift and pushed the G button, Once down, he ran to the shop.

Ianto was sat on the curb, head in hands.

"Ianto!"

Ianto looked up, his face tear streaked. "It's all gone! Everything!"

Jack sat down beside his distraught lover, putting his arms around him. "I am so sorry."

"I was only gone for twenty minutes. I don't understand."

"Where did you go?"

"For lunch. Our…booth," he managed between sobs. "It's all…gone, Jack. What am I going…to do?"

Jack kissed the top of his head. "We'll think of something, I promise."

A police car pulled up behind the Fire Truck and an officer got out and approached Ianto and Jack.

"Are one of you guys the owner?"

Ianto nodded.

"A guy just called in to the station saying that he started the fire. Said you sold him a book for his kids birthday."

Ianto looked up. "That's right. Henry Connelly."

"Apparently, his kid hated the book and told his father what he thought of him and the book. He wanted to go straight back to his mom's and not see his dad ever again." The officer shrugged. "I guess he took it out on your shop."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm afraid he shot himself dead."

Ianto just shook his head.

"Thank you, officer," said Jack.

"Was it insured?"

Ianto just nodded again.

"Good thing."

Once the officer had left, Jack got Ianto to stand up.

"You're coming back to my office. I'll call Robin and get him to come pick you up. Go back to our room and get some rest. I'll get through here as quick as I can and join you."

"Thanks."

"And don't worry about a thing. I'll help you sort it all out."

Walking back up to his building, Jack got out his phone and called Ollie.

"I know I gave you the day off, but I need a favour."

"_Anything, sir."_

"Can you come pick Ianto up. Someone just burnt his shop to the ground."

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

"Thanks. I owe you. He'll be with me in my office. Come straight up." Jack put his phone away and turned to Ianto. "You can have one of the offices here. Open your Book Shop in this building. What do you think?"

Ianto blinked, not seeming to understand.

"Ianto? Hey, there's no rush."

"Everything I had went into that shop."

"We can buy more books. I know someone who can help us. All is not lost. Ianto!"

"Okay. Thank you."

Ianto looked shattered, as Jack guided him into the lift and up to his office. Once there, he poured him a glass of Scotch, handing it to him.

"I don't drink Scotch."

"Drink this, it'll help."

Ianto downed the drink in one, screwing up his face afterwards.

"Ollie is on his way. He'll take care of you. If there's anything you need, let him know, okay?"

Ianto closed his eyes and nodded. "I'll have to let my family know about the fire."

"I should imagine it's all over the TV and radio by now. After all, the guy killed himself after he torched your place."

"God, that's awful!"

"What was the book he bought for his son, anyway."

"American History. He said his son liked it. Seems not."

"Maybe he was expecting more than just a book," suggested Jack.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. God, I'm glad I took all the taking home with me."

Jack tried to smile.

Ianto continued. "I had to use the coins from the charity box, cos I didn't go home for the petty cash today."

"Was there much in the register?"

"No, I always take the notes out with me if I leave the shop." He sighed. "I'm glad you came."

"Wild horses wouldn't have kept me away. When I heard the Fire Truck and saw the smoke, I thought…"

"That I might be inside?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"It wasn't your fault. You were in shock. It's only natural."

There was a knock at the door. Ollie entered the office. "Are you ready, sir?" This to Ianto.

"Go home and rest. Get Ollie to make you some hot milk or something. I'll be home as soon as I can." He kissed Ianto on the mouth. "Go."

Ianto forced a smile and left with Ollie.

Sitting at his desk, Jack picked up the phone and dialled.

"Steve, it's Jack. I need a favour."

"_Okay, what do you need?"_

"There was a fire in a Book Shop owned by a very good friend. No, scratch that, my new lover. Can you convert a couple of the offices on the second floor that are vacant into one big shop?"

"_Sorry to hear that. Yeah, sure. Take the dividing walls down. No problem. Was he hurt at all?"_

"No, he was at lunch." Jack sat forward. "I need it done for Tuesday. Will that be a problem?"

"_I'll get someone on it tomorrow."_

"Great. I owe you."

"_I think that will make us about even."_

"Thanks, pal." Jack hung up and walked to the window. Looking down, his heart sank at the smoke still coming from the Book Shop. "It's a good job you killed yourself, pal, you saved me the pleasure of killing you myself." Moving back to his desk, Jack got on with his paperwork.

Ianto walked to the main door of the house, as Ollie unlocked the door. Going inside, the young man followed Ollie up the stairs to the master bedroom. It brought a smile to his face, remembering the last time he was here. That morning, in fact.

Sitting on the bed, Ianto took off his shoes and leaned back. Putting his arms across his face, he stiffled a sob that threatened to rise up within him. Drawing his

knees up, Ianto moved onto his side, burying his face in the duvet. His body shook as he failed to hold back the tears that now flowed freely.

Ollie stood outside the door and was about to enter, when he hear the sods coming from inside. Drawing the door to, he moved back downstairs.

Jack signed the last piece of documentation, placed it to one side and put done his pen. Pushing back his chair, he ran a hand through his hair and then stood up. He sighed, looked at the phone and stood up. Grabbing his briefcase, Jack headed for the door.

Driving straight to his house, Jack parked the car and without waiting for Ollie to

come out and take the keys from him, went inside. The young butler appeared from the kitchen, glass of milk in hand.

"I was just about to take this up, sir." He half smiled, offering Jack the glass. "The young gentlemen is quite upset, I believe."

Jack took the glass offered to him. "Thanks, Ollie. Go home. Be with your wife and kids. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ollie bowed slightly. "Thank you, sir."

Sighing, Jack climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. He pushed the door open gently and was met by a soft snoring sound. He smiled, seeing the figure on the bed. Still on his side, arms wrapped around himself, Ianto looked young and vulnerable and Jack's heart went out to him. Entering the room, Jack placed the glass on the nightstand and perched on the edge of the bed. Ianto stirred but didn't wake up. Standing up and rounding the bed, Jack took off his shoes and layed down beside Ianto, his chest against the younger man's back. Placing his arm around his lover, Jack kissed hair that smelt of smoke. He closed his eyes and hoped that the weekend he'd planned woundn't have to be cancelled.

Two hours later, Ianto awoke, feeling loving arms enveloping him. He turned in those arms, kissing Jack on the forehead. His lover opened his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

He felt Ianto shrug. "Dunno, really. Numb."

"I'm sorry, book worm."

Ianto snuggled closer. "He seemed so nice."

"I guess it sent him over the edge."

"But to take his own life!"

"We don't know what state of mind he was in, or what exactly happened between him and his son."

"I guess not." Another deep sigh. "I loved that shop."

"I know, and when we get back after this weekend, we're gonna do something about getting you a new shop, okay?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack tilted his head up so their eyes met. "I don't want this to spoil our first weekend together. I know you loved the Book Shop, but you're still here. That's really all I care about right now. The books can be replaced, you can't."

Ianto kissed him. "I know. You're right. We'll have a great weekend, I promise."

"Okay," Jack looked at the nightstand. "Ollie gave me a glass of milk for you." He laughed. "Although, that was a couple of hours ago."

Ianto sat up and drank it. "Mmm, still tastes good."

"We have a cow in the back."

Ianto frowned. "Right. Like I'm falling for that."

Jack smiled.

"Really?"

The older man shook his head. "No."

Ianto poked him in the side. "You!"

"It was worth a try." Jack looked at Ianto. "Made you smile, anyway.

"You're good for me, did you know that?"

Jack smiled. "Why don't we stay in tonight. We have plenty of food in the fridge. We can watch TV. Play music. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"Can we maybe go for a walk later. Before we eat and then just relax. I don't feel like socialising tonight."

Jack leaned in for a kiss. "Whatever you want, book worm."

Ianto looked from under long eyelashes. "Can I really open another Book Shop in your building?"

Jack felt a glimmer of hope. "Sure you can, and I'll help you get it all set up."

"It won't be like a stall, will it? I really want a shop."

The older man shook his head. "No! I'll organise it as soon as we get back. Bigger, better. You can order new books. Get someone famous in to open it. Do book signings. The whole shebang!"

"Sounds exciting."

"It will be, I promise."

A tear slid down Ianto's face and Jack wiped it away with is thumb.

"I really do love you."

"I know and I love you, too." Jack thought for a moment, then said, "Move in with me, here."

Ianto blinked. "Move in? Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure."

"I want to be with you more than anything. What I don't want is for you to regret it."

"Never happen. It took me over four month to ask Alex." Jack smiled at Ianto. "Please, say yes."

"Yes."

They hugged, lips coming together. Each vying for domination. Ianto's tongue explored every part of Jack's mouth, and the older man held him until Ianto thought his ribs would break. They finally parted and Jack brushed a stray lock of hair back off Ianto's face.

"This weekend will be really special and the new shop. Now, you moving in. My whole world has changed in a few days and I don't regret a single minute."

"You taught me how to love and I want to repay you every day of my life, by loving you in return."

Jack felt his cock twitch, as it strained against his boxers. "You can show me now, if you want." His eyes twinkled.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

Ianto to breath against his ear, making Jack shiver, as two fingers worked their way inside his shirt to tweak at his nipple. His other had went down to his crotch and began to work at his belt and trousers. When cool air suddenly struck him, Jack gasped, then a mouth covered his.

Ianto's hand slid under his exposed shirt, now that he had pulled the material out of Jack's trousers. Moving lower, Ianto undid Jack's trousers and wound his fingers around the older man's growing erection and began to stroke him. Jack moaned at the assault on his manhood, thrusting his hips upward into Ianto' hand.

Ianto could feel his trousers brushing against his hands and he smirked into the

older man's mouth. His hands moved slowly, stroking against the hardness between Jack's legs.

Ianto broke the kiss, removing both of his hands. He unbuckled his own belt, unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers, and let his cock spring free.

"You want a blow job?" he asked Jack.

"Yes. I want that beautiful mouth of yours around my cock…now!"

With that, Ianto leaned forward to take the hard flesh in his mouth. His own cock was now painful in his underwear, and he wanted nothing more than for Jack's hand to make its way between his legs. Jack thrust into Ianto's waiting mouth.

"Oh, God!"

Ianto rolled his tongue around the cock, and then pushing back down until he'd taken the whole thing into his throat. He licked and sucked around the flesh, listening to Jack's moans of pure delight.

Pretty soon, Jack was on the edge, deep within his young lover's mouth. His breathing became laboured and noisy. Ianto took hold of his own cock and stroked it root to tip. A couple of minutes later, Jack came down his throat, coating his tongue with his seed. Ianto pulled on himself and he came over Jack's legs.

Ianto let Jack's cock go and pulled him, still trembling, into his arms. Jack went willingly. Their lips met as they kissed passionately. Arms wrapped around one another. Hearts beating fast, breathing becoming impaired as the kiss lengthened.

At last they broke apart, falling back on the bed, both exhausted, yet happy, lips swollen. Warm and sated…for now.

"Still wanna go for that walk?" asked Jack.

Ianto shook his head. "No, but I could do with a shower."

Jack agreed. "Get the smell of smoke out of your hair."

"Join me?"

Jack smiled. "Always."

Together they walked to the bathroom, got into the shower and washed each other. Jack poured shampoo into his hands and gently washed Ianto's hair. Ten minutes later, dressed in robes, they were seated in the kitchen, plates of cold food on the table before them. They ate in relative silence as the events of the day sank in.

"This really good," Ianto said, popping a slice of rolled, stuffed ham in his mouth.

"Celie is a great cook, prepares out of this world dishes, too."

They are and drank milk until they were both full and then retired to the lounge. Curling up on the large couch, Jack held Ianto close, kissing his temple.

"Feeling any better?"

"Mmm, I am, thanks."

"Looking forward to Friday?"

"Yes. I think a break away from here will really help." Ianto moved his head so he was looking at Jack. "I really ought to call my folks. They'll be worried…even dad."

Leaning over, Jack picked up the phone and gave it to Ianto.

"You want me to leave?"

"No. It' will only take a minute."

Ianto dialled while Jack drew circles over his back.

"Mom, it's Ianto."

"_Sweetheart, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. I was at lunch."

"_I'm so sorry about the Book Shop."_

"I can't believe he took his own life."

"_I'm just glad you weren't hurt." A pause. "Are you with Jack?" _

"Er hum. He's asked me to move in with him."

"_Serious then, is it?"_

"We love each other. I know it's only been a few days, but it's what I want. What we both want."

"_You know I only want you to be happy."_

"I am, mom."

"_Bring him round for dinner next week."_

"What about dad?"

"_Let me handle your father."_

"Thanks, mom. Give my love to the guys. Love you."

"_I love you, too, Ianto. Give Jack a kiss from me."_

Ianto laughed. "I will. Bye."

"_Bye, son. Take care."_

Ianto handed the phone back to Jack.

"Mom sends you a kiss and says we should go round for dinner next week."

Jack smiled, then turned on the TV. An old lovie-dovie film had just stated and the two men watched it avidly. When it was over, they went up to bed. Sleep soon overtook them, as they laid in each others arms.

Jack woke the next morning to a tousled-looking Ianto, gazing down at him. It was a beautiful sight first thing in the morning. Jack stretched out languidly and in one swift movement, had Ianto flat on his back. Their mouths met, tongues tracing paterns inside the other's mouth.

"Let's leave today," Jack whispered against Ianto's lips.

"Mmm, sounds good."

"I'll get Ollie to pack when he gets in."

"Where are we going?"

"There's this Hotel an hour away. We can stay there the night."

Ianto continued to nip at Jack's lower lip. "And then?"

"And then, is still a surprise, Ianto Jones."

Ianto huffed.

"When we get back, we'll move your things in here. Get to work on the shop and invite your brother and his lady over for dinner. How does that all sound?"

"Wonderful. And to round the week off, we'll go to my parents for dinner."

"What an interesting life we lead."

"Shower?"

Jack nodded, pushing back the covers. They both padded naked to the bathroom and got into the large shower.

Half an hour later, they were sat at the kitchen table, eating scrambled eggs that Jack had made and burnt toast, Ianto's contribution.

"No, really, I like burnt toast."

Ianto giggled. "Yeah, right."

"Smothered in butter."

"Owww."

"So it drips down your chin."

"And I can lick it off."

Jack felt his cock begin to twitch at that comment.

"Better get some clothes for you." He commented, knowing where this might lead. "We'll drop by your place."

"Okay."

Ianto frowned as he followed Jack down to the car. They sat in silence as Jack drove the the garage apartment.

"I'll stay in the car. Pack a few casual thing. Shorts and t shirts." He suggested.

"You sure you don't wanna in come in?"

Jack smiled, palming his erection. "Nah, I'll wait here."

Ianto shrugged and went inside.

Jack blew out the breath he'd been holding and moved in the seat. The younger man turned him on something fierce. Even words from that beautiful man, made him hard. He smiled. And what a mouth. Soft, kissable…mouthwateringly good! He pushed to try and get rid of his hard-on before Ianto came back. They were due to leave in the afternoon, and he had work to finish up before they left.

Ianto retuned ten minutes later, carrying a duffle bag. He opened the back door, placing the bag on the seat, then got in the front with Jack.

"Are you okay?" The younger man asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to stay with the car, is all."

A creased marred Ianto's handsome features. "Yeah, right."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay. I had an hard-on! What you said….about the butter…licking it off…it turned me on."

He didn't look at Ianto. He didn't need to. He knew his lover had a triumphant smile on his face.

"To the office I think. I have work to finish up, and there's something I want you to see."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Then he ran his tonuge over his bottom lip seductively. "I could have done something about that," he indicated with his head towards Jack's crotch, "in my apartment, if you'd come up with me."

"Will you stop with that already! Or we will never make it to the Hotel."

Ianto giggled, enjoying the way the older man squirmed in the seat.

"I'll get my own back on you, just you wait and see if I don't. Giggle at my predicament would you?"

"Your dick, yeah. You pre and ament, definitely not."

The older man shook his head. He stopped the car, opened the door and got out. Ianto watched, as he rounded the car and opened the passenger door.

"You drive. It isn't far."

Ianto stared at him, open mouthed. "You're letting me drive your car?"

Jack nodded. "I trust you."

"Yeah, but…it was Alex's."

"So, it's mine now." He pulled Ianto out by the arm. "Move it!"

Ianto got out smiling, walked around to the drivers side and got in.

Jack looked at his lover. "I take it you can drive."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can drive. I use mom's car wheni need to."

The car pulled back out into traffic, heading for Jack's office. They had to pass by The Book Shop,. Ianto's head went down. Jack placed a hand on his knee.

"The new shop will be better, book worm, I promise." Then he smiled, knowing what would be waiting for them once they got to his building.

Once inside, they entered the lift and Jack pressed 2. Ianto didn't notice, but looked at Jack as it stopped and the doors opened. Jack took his lover's hand and led him along the coridoor. Opening the double doore, they went inside. The centre dividing wall had been removed and there were wooded shelves piled up against the back wall.

"I was going to wait until Monday to show you, but, well, you seemed so down."

"It's gonna be huge!"

The older man nodded. "I'm having two or three smaller rooms built at the back. A reading room. You can get writers in to read from their books. Do signings. Have somewhere for people to just pop along and read their new books. Maybe a computer room. They can search books, authors, venues." He smiled. "It will bring in more customers and I'lln help as much as I can."

A tear slipped down Ianto's face. "You're doing all this for me?" He swallowed. "I can't give you anything in return."

Jack kissed the tears away. "You already have."

Steve came over on seeing the two men. "We'll be workin' in shifts. Should be finished by this time Monday."

Ianto looked at Jack and grinned, then looked back at Steve. "Thanks."

"I'm kind of enjoyin' it, actually. It's easier than most jobs I get."

"The books will be arriving Saturday afternoon," said Jack.

"No problem. As soon as the first shelves go up, we'll start puttin' the books on," Steve turned to Ianto. "Do you want them like in the Library, A to Z and Genre? You know, Crime. Romanc. Historic. That sorta thing."

"If it's not too much trouble."

Steve shook his head. "I got my lads comin' in Sunday. They insisted. I expect they'll do that for me."

"We're leaving a day early, so you won't see us again until Monday." Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's. "I have some paperwork to finish and then we're off to The Claremont Hotel, just for the night."

"I'll see you both when you get back, then."

Jack nodded, turned and, taking Ianto with him, went back to the lift. Pushing 21, they stood looking at each other.

"What have I done for you?" Ianto asked.

"Made me live again. Taught me to love again." Jack squeezed his hand. "I have fallen so hard for you, sometimes I can't think straight." He laughed. "I want you so bad sometimes, I just don't know how to keep my hands off you."

Ianto tilted his head. "Have you ever made it in a lift?"

Jack smirked as their hands reached for the other's belt. Button and zips were undone. Ianto pulled down his own trousers and underwear and Jack followed.. When they were both naked, Jack pressed the STOP button and the lift came to a standstill.

"I want you to fuck me," Jack said, as Ianto put his arms around his lover's shoulders.

Bending slight at the knee, Ianto picked Jack up, placing his legs around his waist. "We don't have anything with us."

Jack smiled. "Just do it!" His cock began to throb as Ianto smiled at him.

Positioning his own cock at Jack's entrance, Ianto pushed in hard. Jack bit his lower lip, trying to stop himself from calling out in pain. The burnt went through his body, making his cock soften slightly and his eyes water. Then the pleasure kicked in and his hard-on rubbed against his young lover's stomach with every thrust. The friction was incredibly erotic. They kissed, as the younger man pushed in, ball deep, then out of his lover's cleft, hitting that oh so sweet spot inside him on nearly every thrust. Jack ran a hand through thick, dark hair, nibbling Ianto's neck, leaving his mark on him. They were both sweating, lost in the sexual act. Both enjoying every fucking minute of it, eyes closed, breathing. They came together, hard and fast, shuddering from their orgasm. Breath coming out in short bursts , knees like jelly.

All too soon they parted.

Jack began to laugh and Ianto lowered his legs, staring at his cackling lover.

"What are you laughing at, you hyena?"

"Add good sex to that list of things you've given me." He knelt and retrieved a hankie from this trouser pocket. "God, you're beautiful!" Then he cleaned them both up.

As they dressed, Jack hit the 21 button and the lift started to ascend again.

"Hope no one wanted to use the lift," Ianto said, smirking at the sight of Jack beside him.

"This is my private lift. Theirs is round the corner in reception."

"Good. They'd have a blue fit!"

When it got to the 21st floor, Jack stepped out and headed for his office.

"I need to do some paperwork and then we can grab a bite to eat at the house and pick up my bag. I'll phone Ollie and he can get it all ready for us."

"What shall I do?"

The older man smiled. "Go look in the conference room," he indicated to the room opposite. Opening the door to his office, Jack went inside.

Ianto headed for the other room. Opening the door, he went in. He stopped dead,

looking at the table. He moved closer, There were three pictures on the table.

"Jack, these are like the ones from my shop!"

"I had Robin look through the remains. He found bits of them. I had prints made and got them framed." He called to him.

Ianto smiled. "I do love you."

"Me, too, book worm."

Ianto looked back at the prints. "How was he able to get in there? I thought…"

"Robin's dad is the Fire Investigation Officer for the Fire Service. He went along with him yesterday to inspect the place, to see if it was safe to demolish." Jack saw the look on his young lover's face, "Sorry," he continued. "That's when he found the pictures." Jack walked into the room. "Use the computer. Make a list of things you need, besides books. I'll be about an hour." He took Ianto's hand, kissing it.

Ianto smiled, watching Jack leave, then walked to the table, picking up one of the prints. He turned and smiled at the older man and mouthed 'Thank you'. He returned the print to the table and settled down at the computer. Switching it on, he brought up a website he used quite often, then he grabbed a pen and paper.

Fifty minutes later, Jack picked up the phone, stood up and called Ollie.

"Hey. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"_I'll get something out of the fridge for you to eat. Shall I pack for you, too?"_

Jack chuckled. "Reading my mind again, I see."

_Ollie laughed. "I try my best, sir."_

"Yes, to the packing. Thank you."

"_How is Mr Jones?"_

"He liked the prints."

"_Good. See you both soon."_

Jack hung up, walked across to the conference room and went in. "Ready to go, book worm?"

"Yep," he shut off the computer, tore the piece of paper from the pad and went to stand beside Jack.

"Made your list, have we?"

Folding it in two, Ianto put it in his lover's trouser pocket. "Check it later."

"Mmm, I intend to. Let's go eat. Sex always makes me hungry." He saw the sparkle in the younger man's eye. "For food, Ianto."

"I knew that."

They made their way back to the parking lot. Once there, Ianto offered the keys to Jack.

"You can drive. Give me a rest,"

"Did I wear you out, babe?"

Jack chuckled at the endearment. "Never."

Getting in, Ianto drove them back to the house. Ollie was waiting for them by the main door.

"Everything is ready for you, sirs." This Jack. "I packed you bag, it's in the library."

"Thanks. We'll be leaving as soon as we've eaten."

"Shall I pack something for the journey?"

"We could take some fruit."

Ollie nodded and followed them inside.

Going to the kitchen, the two men stopped at the door and eyed the array off food laid out on the table.

"This could feed an army!"

Jack chuckled. "Hmmm, or two guys after hot sex," he added.

Ianto blushed, seeing Ollie standing behind them.

"I'm glad to hear it, sir."

Ianto had to laugh at the dead-pan look on the man's face.

"All my staff know about me, and my lover's, so please, don't be embarrassed around them."

"Did you bring Richard here, too?"

"Not jealous, are you?"

Ianto shook his head, but he was, just a little.

"Good, cos there's no need to be. I'm with you and I intend to stay with you for the rest of our lines. He kissed Ianto. "So, get used to all this."

That brought a smile to Ollie's handsome face.

"Are….Robin and Ollie gay?"

"Hell, no! I couldn't be surrounded by all gay men!"

Ollie laughed and left the room.

"Quiet, you!" Called Jack, also laughing.

"I'll be in the library, sir."

The two lover's sat at the table and began to eat. Once they'd had their fill, they went into the library to pick up Jack's bag. Ollie was packing away books into a cardboard box.

"I'm having some of the first editions cleaned." Jack smiled at Ollie. "It's been awhile and they're dusty."

Ollie inclined his head. "Maybe you need a maid, sir."

Jack pointed a finger at him. "Or a new butler."

"I thought Robin was a good worker…sir."

"You…"

Ianto smiled at the banter between master and servant.

"After we've left, please deliver the books and then take the rest of the week off. See if you can help at the new Book Shop on Monday, please."

Ollie bowed his head. "Thank you, I will."

"Call Robin and tell him the same."

"Yes, sir. Have a good weekend and I look forward to seeing you both sometime Monday." Then he continued filling the box with books."

"You're not selling those books, are you?"

Jack smiled, shaking his head. "No!. I am a millionaire twenty or more times over. I make more interested in a day than I can possible spend in a month. Believe me, they aren't being sold."

'_If he only knew'_ thought Jack.

Ianto nodded his acceptance. "Right."

"The money still doesn't bother you, then?"

"No."

Picking up his bag, the older man headed for the door. "Coming?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Ianto smiled a good bye at Ollie and they both left.

The drive to the Hotel was slow and leisurely. They were in no hurry. The countryside was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of City life and Ianto was enjoying the drive. Music played and both men sang along to tunes they knew.

Just over and hour and a half later, they pulled in to the Hotel's car park.

Entering through the revolving doors, Jack approached the receptionist, smiling broadly at the young woman.

"I have a double room reserved. Jack Harkness."

"Oh, yes, Mr Harkness. It's all ready for you."

Jack turned to Ianto. "Ollie called ahead to let them know we'd be arriving early."

"Arh."

The young woman gave Jack two key cards and wished them a pleasant stay.

"Let's go check out the room."

Once inside the room, they were like two kids, checking everything out; wardrobes, balcony, bathroom. Bouncing their butts on the king-sized bed, laughing happily.

Going back out on the balcony, Jack looked down. "Let's go check out the pool. They supply bathing trunks."

Ianto nodded, grabbing a towel off the bed and trunks from the bathroom. "Last one in's a lame duck!" he called back, as he vaulted for the door.

"No fair!" exclaimed Jack, running after him. "You got a head start on me!"

Ianto just laughed, scurrying to the lift. "You'll have to catch me then," he called back.

"Book worm, you're a brat!"

"Yes. I. Am."

"Don't ever change."

Once they'd changed into swim trunks, the two men ran to the pool, both diving in.

"Wow! It's cold!" said Jack.

"I love it! You're a big girl."

Jack laughed, splashing Ianto. "You, don't like girls."

"No, but I love you."

They swam and mucked about for then next hour, drawing smiles from some people and disapproving stares from others. The two men didn't care, they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

By the time the got back to their room, it was almost 5.30pm.

"Can we maybe just chill out tonight. Have a long bubble bath together. Watch TV. Cuddle up on the bed."

Ianto nodded. "I'd like that. Kinda save ourselves for the 'surprise'," he emphasised the last word with his fingers.

Jack laughed. "Yep."

"Still not givin' anything away, are you."

"Nope."

The younger man shook his head fondly, then changed the subject. "The list in your pocket…"

"Oh, I'd forgotten all about it." Reaching into his trouser pocket, he took the note out.

"If it's too much, I can pay for some when my insurance gets paid out."

Jack read through it aloud. "Cash register. Desk and chair. Laptop. Telephones. Stationary. Joint ownership?" Jack looked up. "The new shop is yours, book worm. I just want to help out when I can. I don't want to own any of it. As for being too much, it seems minute to what I was expecting."

"The books are the main thing and you said they're arriving Saturday."

"Yes. Best sellers. Oldies but goodies. For young and old alike," he smiled. "If I've forgotten anything, we can add it to your list."

"I'm sure you won't have." Ianto thought for a moment. "Do you mind me asking where you found Robin and Ollie?"

"Not at all. I put an add in the paper; 'Young executive needs man to fill butler/valet position'." He quoted. "Good wages, benefits, excellent location. I had over a dozen applicants in the first day. Thank goodness for Celie."

"How long have they been with you?"

"Oh, Robin, about two years. Ollie, since I was 17."

"Young executive at 17?"

Jack laughed. "Well, no, not Ollie. I knew him at school. His family are quite well to do. He wanted to stand on his own two feet, so, I offered him a job. He accepted."

"I like them both."

"Good. They're both married with kids." Jack leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'll go run that bath."

Both men stripped off and Jack was the first into the bath. Ianto got in, his back against Jack's chest. He sighed. When Jack's lips lowered to touch Ianto's neck, almost tentatively, Ianto groaned from the sheer pleasure Jack's tongue was wreaking on the nape of his neck, giving him goose bumps up and down his spine. Butterflies danced in his stomach, as he lay back in his lover's arms, closing his eyes.

As the water began to cool, Jack leaned to one side and turned to hot tap on. The water began to flow, warming them both.

"This is nice," said Ianto, sighing.

"Mmm, it is."

"Do I act effeminate?"

"What?"

"Do I act…like a girl. Am I the girl in this relationship?"

Jack tilted Ianto's head back so he could see into his eyes. "Where the fuck did that come from? Effeminate, hell no! Just because you're gay, doesn't mean you're camp, or act like a girl!"

Ianto turned his head back to face forward.

"Not all gay men are effeminate. Not all lesbians are butch. You, book worm, are all man, believe me." He nipped at Ianto's earlobe. "And we're equal in this relationship. I fuck you and you fuck me, okay?"

Ianto nodded against his chest.

"Good. Let's forget all about that then."

They soaked for another ten minutes and then donning bath robes, went into the bedroom and made their selves comfortable on the huge bed.

"Marry me," Jack said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Marry me. We love each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want

kids with you. So, marry me."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, a lot of gay guys adopt."

Ianto's mind began to spin and he laughed, soft at first and then louder.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, to both."

Jack scooped his lover into his arms and they kissed passionately. One thing led to another and before they knew it, the bath robes were off and their bodies were rubbing against each other, as Jack pulled Ianto on top of him. The friction was so fucking sensual, that Jack almost came right there and then. Rolling to one side, he lay between Ianto's legs. Placing a pillow under his ass, he put a finger against his puckered entrance, pushing gently. Ianto opened up to him, allowing the digit maximum penetrate. Moving his body in time with the thrusting digit, the younger man let the finger fuck him stupid. Jack moved lower to take his rigid cock into his mouth, running his tongue up and down it's length and over the sensitive head. Ianto writhed on the sheets, feeling himself slipping towards the edge. Inserting a second finger, Jack moved his fingers faster, sucking his cock harder. Ianto moaned, calling out his lover's name as the edge came nearer and nearer.

"Oh, God!"

Jack smiled, taking Ianto's length down into his throat, humming around it. Ianto bucked his hips, trying to make the fingers touch his prostrate. A third finger was added, scissoring him, but Jack had no intention of fucking him with his own cock. He wanted to see Ianto cum. See the pleasure on his face when his fingers hit that sweet spot over and over again.

"Fuck, Jack!"

He felt Ianto's balls tightened . His cock twitched and his ass hole clenched around his fingers as he came, shooting sperm into Jack's eager mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

Ianto pushed up into the warm mouth. His ass tightening around the three digits. His orgasm was the best he'd ever had. Jack released his softening cock, but didn't remove his fingers. He continued to put them in and out of the pliant body below him. He sucked the balls, nipped his sac.

"P-please…"

It was more than Ianto could bare. Too much sensation all at once.

Jack lifted his head, removing his fingers slowly. He climbed up the bed, taking the trembling man in his arms, kissing blood red swollen lips, where Ianto had been biting them.

"I'd love to marry you and have a kid."

"Mmm, you want a ring?"

"As long as it isn't a cock ring."

Jack laughed. "Yuck! I hate them."

"I've never…I read about them. I just…they sound awful!"

"They're okay if you like that kinda sex."

"I don't class it as sex anymore. We make love."

"Yes, we do."

The rest of the evening was spent watching TV. They ordered room service at 8pm. A meal of Shrimp, steak and all the trimmings. By 11pm, they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke next morning, Jack had a smile on his face. It was still there when they went down for breakfast. It was still there as they packed and made ready to leave he Hotel.

"I'll drive," he said, turning to Ianto as they left to fo to the car.

Ianto handed over the keys. "Good, cos I don't know where I'm headed."

Jack was still smiling. "Mmm, there is that."

As they drove, Ianto hummed along to the radio, and looked out the window. He noticed the countryside disappear on one side and sand take its place."

"The ocean!"

Jack didn't say anything.

"Jack!"

"Hmm?"

Ianto's eyes opened wide, as he saw the Beach Resort up ahead.

"We're here," announced the older man.

Driving down the palm tree road, Jack looked at Ianto's face. It was a picture.

"We're gonna have a great time, book worm."

Ianto was miles away. The older man tapped him on the knee.

"What?"

"Earth to Ianto."

Ianto laughed. "It's beautiful! I've never been to the ocean."

"You can swim in it later."

Jack parked the car and they went inside.

"Jack Harkness," he announced to the guy behind the desk.

"Mr Harkness, welcome, sir."

"Thank you."

"We have a double bungalow at the end of the beach reserved for you. We've put the items you requested, inside. There is also a complimentory bottle of house champagne and a basket of fruit to take home with you."

"Great," pipped up Ianto.

"Phillip will be taking good care of you. He's at the bungalow now. A cart will take you there. Enjoy your stay, gentlemen."

A bell boy carried their bags out to the cart and Jack tipped him. Getting into the back, Ianto held Jack's hand and looked around as they rode alongside the beach, passed other bungalows and hidden swimming pools. Palm trees of every size, lined the roads and lanes. Colorful plants were dotted everywhere, brightening up corners and adding color outside the buildings.

The sand was almost white and the ocean looked so inviting. Ianto couldn't wait to swim in it later.

The cart stopped, bringing Ianto's head round. The bungalow was surrounded by tall, blue and white flowers. It looked spectacular.

The door to the bungalow opened and a tall, black man walked out. He approached the cart, extending a hand to the two men.

"My name is Phillip."

They all shook hands.

Jack tipped the cart driver, as Phillip carried the bags inside. Putting the bags in the bedroom, Phillip returned and asked, "Can I tempt you to a drink, gentlemen?"

"I'd love a beer, please," said Ianto, looking at Jack.

"Make that two, thanks, Phillip."

Phillip opened the large fridge in the kitchen area, offering them the cans of beer

he took out.

"I'll be in the small bungalow next to yours, so if you need anything, just press the bell by the phone and I'll be here within minutes," he smiled. "Can I cook anything for you tonight or would you prefer to choose something from the menu?"

"The menu, I think."

"On the counter along with the wine list."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. Jack just smiled.

"Is there anywhere around here that sells men's jewellery? We just got engaged and I'd like to buy Ianto a ring."

Phillip pointed to the laptop on the desk. "If you go to the Resort wedsite, there is a jewellers on there. If you order it today, it'll be here by tomorrow, sir."

"Great." Jack looked at the laptop, then at Ianto, who blushed.

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Have you been together long?"

"Four days," replied Jack.

"Love at first sight?"

Ianto nodded.

"There are some nice pieces on there. Gold. Silver. Platinum."

"Is it safe to swim in the sea?" asked Ianto, looking out of the window.

"Yes. There are shark defence nets set up. But I haven't seen one around here in over ten years."

Ianto blew out a breath.

"Thanks, Phillip, I think that's all for now."

Phillip bowed slightly and left them alone.

"So, you wanna go for a swim while I search for your ring?"

Ianto shook his head. "Maybe later."

Jack sat at the desk and turned on the laptop. The Resort webpage came up,

showing all the stores and ammenites on one page. Clicking on the jewellery store,

Jack watched as the list of deparments came up. He put the curser on Mens Rings and left clicked. The page opened and there were more choices. He put 'Band ring

with stone' in the seach bar. 8 items came up. Jack went through them one by one, until he saw one he really liked. It was a Platinum band ring, with a blue sapphire stone in the centre.

"Ianto, what do you think about this ring?"

Ianto looked at the screen and smiled. "I love it!"

Lucky for Jack, it didn't show the price. Taking off his own signet ring, Jack tried it on Ianto's ring finger.

"Perfect fit."

He began to fill in the order form. "Size W." All done, he hit 'Order Now'.

"Tomorrow, it will be on your finger."

"I can't wait," he kissed Jack on the top of the head. "Thank you."

After switching off the laptop, the two men went for a walk along the narrow path behind the bungalows, hand in hand. They passed the one that Phillip was in, but didn't see him. They walked as far as the main building and then down a flight of stone steps until they reached the edge of the beach. Still keeping to the path, they walked around the Bay and then back to their bungalow. By this time they were both feeling peckish, so they looked at the menu. Ianto chose hamburger, fries and onion rings and Jack wanted fried chicken, mashed potatoes and cold slaw. He was also going to order a mixed green salad, apple pie and a tub of vanilla ice cream. Getting on the phone, he gave his order.

"_It will be delivered in about 40 to 45 minutes, sir."_

"Great. Thank you."

"Why don't I go run us a bath while we're waiting," said Ianto, going to the bathroom.

"Good idea."

Jack listen as Ianto ran the bath, then went into the bedroom. He followed after his lover and they both stripped off and padded naked into the bathroom. Jack relieved himself before stepping into the tub. Ianto followed, sitting between the older man's legs, leaning his head back against his shoulder.

"Mmm, this is the life," said Jack, contentedly.

After their soak in the bath, they got out and put shorts and t shorts on. Their meals arrived shortly after. Sitting at the table, they ate laughing and chatting anout a hunred and one things.

The evening was spent watching TV and listening to music, and by 12.05am, they were in bed asleep.

Jack woke first next morning, as he usually did. He smiled at his lover beside him, lying face down on the sheet. The duvet had been pushed off the bed sometime during the night, and the naked form before him, made Jack's cock twitch. Running a hand from shoulder to hip, the hand came to rest on a firm, pink buttock. Running a finger down the crack, Jack pushed against the puckered ring. As he did so, Ianto pushed up, wanting more. Jack obliged, pushing inside of him. Tight at first, then the muscle relaxed.

"Come up on your knees," Jack whispered.

Ianto complied.

Pushing his legs gently apart, Jack knelt between them, placing a hand on each fuzz covered cheek. Paring the cheeks, he leaned in, placing his tongue against the puckered cleft.; Ianto squirmed with anticipation. The tongue delved deep, in and out in quick sucsession. Jack's cock was now leaking pre-cum and he passed a hand over the slit, then coating his cock from root to tip. Moving the same hand to Ianto's throbbing member, he coated his fingers with his lover's pre-cum, taking the hand back to puch the fingers into Ianto, so penertration would be easier.

Ianto moaned as Jack entered him, pushing in fast, pull out slow, ball deep so Ianto could feel Jack's balls slap against his ass. He pushed back each time his lover pulled out of him, angling his body so his prostrate got full attention. His own hand went to his cock, giving it a quick tug, covering his hand in his seed so it would glide up and down.

As his orgasm drew close, Jack grabbed Ianto's hips, kowing there would be bruising, increasing his speed until he came deep withing his lover.

Ianto pulled a few more times and his cock shot semen over his hand and the sheet below him.

Exhausted, they both collapsed on the bed.

Looking at the clock, Jack slapped Ianto's ass. "Time to get showered and think about gettin' something to eat. I'm starved!"

"Mmm, but not for sex," added Ianto, laughing.

"Never with you around," came the reply.

They showered and dressed, going out into the lounge area.

There was a knock on the door. Ianto answered it. Phillip stood there, a smile on his face and a bag in his hand. Ianto stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

Phillip approached Jack. "Your ring, sir."

Jack took it, placing the bag on the table. Opening it, he hitched a breath at the box inside. Opening the box, Jack let out a low whistle. Taking the ring out, he turned to Ianto.

"May I have your left hand, please."

Ianto offered his hand. Jack slipped the ring on his finger, lifting it to his lips to kiss it.

"We should set a date," it was almost a whisper.

A tear slipped down Ianto's face. "Mmm," was all he could muster, then, "It looks ten times better than in the picture. I love it! Thank you."

They kissed.

Phillip smiled, then walked to the door, opening it. Two young men, each carrying a tray entered.

"An early wedding breakfast," said the black man. "On the Resort."

The trays were placed on the table and the two men left.

Jack approached the trays, lifting the covers off of the plates. "It looks delicious."

"Enjoy." Phillip moved towards the bedroom. "I'll be changing the bed," he told them.

Ianto blushed, nowing full well what Phillip would find on the bottom sheet.

Phillip smiled, sensing Ianto's trepidation. "Almost 75% of our clients are gay men," he said. "As am I. An 'engagement' night was in order, I think." Then he disappeared into the bedroom.

'Gay!' mouthed Ianto. "He doesn't look gay."

Jack smiled. "Remember what I told you Thursday in the bath?"

"True."

They settled down at the table to eat breakfast, leaving next to nothing on the trays afterwards.

When he'd finished in the bedroom, Phillip brought the dirty linen with him in one of the pillow cases. Taking it to the door he placed it in a laundry cart outside. "Do you require a maid?"

Jack shook his head.

"More bubble bath," pipped up Ianto.

Phillip smiled. "I'll bring some more back with me. Will you be going down to the beach?"

"I think we will. The ocean looks inviting."

"There are fresh towels in the closet and I'll bring more back with me when I return. What about lunch?"

"Salad and cold meats?" Suggested the older man.

Ianto nodded.

"Will 1 o'clock be alright for you?"

"Perfect."

Phillip left.

Ianto threw his arms out to the side and began to spin around like the prapelor of a helicopter. "I love it here!"

"Wanna come back for our honeymoon?"

Ianto stopped spinning. "Can we?"

"Mmm, two weeks, maybe."

"Yes!"

"So, shall we go down to the beach and set a date for our civil partnership?"

Ianto blushed. "I'd like that."

"Me, too. The sooner the better."

They took towels and changed into swim trunks, making their way down to the off white sand of the beach. Spreading out the towels, they sat down.

"It's the middle of July now, now about the first Satuday in August?" asked Jack.

"Yes," then, "Will I have to change my name? I mean, I don't mind. Ianto Harkness sounds okay."

"How about we compramise? Ianto Harkness-Jones."

Ianto smiled, nodding. "And you?"

"Jack Harkness-Jones, what else?"

They both lauged, Ianto falling into Jack's arms.

The kiss was short lived, as the younger man stood up, running into the sea, Jack following close behind.

After the swim, the two lover's stretched out on the towels, soaking up the sun.

As the sun crossed the sky, Jack checked his watched. "It's quarter to one, book worm. Time for lunch."

"Have we been here that long?"

Jack kissed him. "Yep."

Gathering up the towels, they made their way back to the bungalow. Once inside, they noticed the plates of cold meat and salad on the table.

"Mmm, looks good."

Placing the towels in the ahundry basket in the bathroom, the two men sat at the table and dug into the food.

After eating, they just sat around, chilled out for an hour. Ianto got a book from the shelf and was looking through it. Jack was on the phone.

"Ollie, it's me. Can you do me a huge favour?"

"_Sure, what do you need?"_

"I've asked Ianto to marry me and he's accepted. Can you book a clerk for the civil partnership?"

"_Sure. When for?"_

"The first Saturday in August."

"_Leave it with me."_

"Thanks, Ollie."

"_Shall I send out invitations, as well?"_

"Good point. If you don't mind."

"_Not in the least. Are you having a good time?"_

"What do _you_ think. He's hot!"

Ollie chuckled. _"Mmm, I just bet he is."_

"Thanks, for everything."

"_See you Monday sometime."_

"Yeah. Bye."

Jack hung up the phone.

"Good book?"

"Yeah, interesting. It's about the Resort. Been here for over fifteen years apparently."

"Really? They've kept it nice."

Ianto smiled. "I expect the bill will reflect that."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, book worm. It's all sorted."

"They won't be chasing after us, when we leave, then?"

Jack laughed. "No, they won't." He sat beside his lover. "Fancy a boat trip this afternoon? There's a coral reef about half a mile out."

"I…get sea sick. I'm just not good on water, but you can still go."

"Wouldn't be any fun without you."

"Sorry."

Jack hugged him close, kissing his temple. "Don't be. There are plenty of other things we can do." Getting up, he walked over to the counter, coming back with a piece of paper. "We can go horse riding. Play tennis. Paint…"

"Paint? I'd love to paint."

"I'll book us in for 3pm, then."

Walking to the main building, Jack and Ianto went inside. The guy at reception smiled at them as they approached.

"We'd like to do some painting."

"Down the corridor to your right, sir. It begins in 5 minutes."

"Thanks."

They entered the room. Three other couples, all men, were seated at easels. A woman came out from a side room and placed a vase, apple and small bunch of flowers on a low table, then backed away.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, my names is Iris Saunders, I will be your helper for this lesson." She smiled at each couple in turn. "I'd like you to paint the still life in front of you. The class lasts until 5.30pm. I'll be coming round to see how you're getting on."

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. "I love to paint."

"Me, too. Walls, ceilings," he laughed.

Ianto dug him in the ribs. The couple next to them overheard and smiled.

"You may begin, gentlemen."

Half an hour in, Jack was watching as his lover painted. Ianto had his tongue sticking out, concentrating on the items before them.

Ianto saw Jack's face. "What?"

"You look so cute, with your tongue out like that."

"Very funny," he laughed.

Iris came up behind Ianto, looking at his painting. "Very good, I like what you've done so far."

"Thanks."

The she looked at Jack's and cocked an eyebrow, before walking on.

"Must try harder," whispered Ianto, with a smile.

At the end of the lesson, they were allowed to take their paintings with them. As Ianto and Jack were leaving, the couple who were next to them approached them.

"David and I are having a get together tonight and we were wondering if you'd both like to come along. It's nothing fancy. We got married last weekend and this is our honeymoon. A week later, but we're here."

Jack looked at Ianto, who nodded. "We'd love to. I'm Jack and this is Ianto. We got engaged yesterday, as a matter of fact."

"Congratulations. I'm Casey."

They shook hands.

"Allan, Brian, Karl and Tom will be there. Say about 8pm, bungalow 3."

"Thanks, do we need to bring a bottle?"

"That would be great," said David."

"See you around 8pm then."

They all went their separate ways.

"They seemed nice," said Ianto.

"Yeah, they did."

Once back at the bungalow, they put their paintings on the table outside to dry properly. As they went inside, Phillip was waiting for them.

"More towels and bubble bath in the bathroom," he told them. "Clean sheets in the closet. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"We've just been invited to a bit of a party in bungalow 3. Is there any chance of getting a few bottles of red and white wine?"

"I'll get it brought over to you."

"Thanks. Do you mind me asking where your partner works?"

"In the kitchen, actually. He's the head chef."

"Nice."

"We work the same hours, so it's perfect."

"Does he…next door…" broached Ianto.

"No, we lives outside the complex. I just stay when I'm hired to be a waiter."

Ianto looked sad. "When do you get to see him?"

"Every night. He comes here after work and goes home about midnight."

"That's okay then. As long as we're not keeping you from seeing your man."

Jack smiled at Phillip, putting an arm around Ianto's waist. "You old romantic, you."

Ianto blushed.

"Thank you for thinking about us. It's been a pleasure working for you."

"Is your other half working tomorrow? It's Sunday."

"No, Carlton has the day off."

Ianto looked at Jack and Jack smiled. "Why don't you take to day off. We won't tell anyone."

"I couldn't…"

"We insist."

Phillip smiled. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a while."

"Now, let me go and get that wine."

After Phillip left, Ianto turned in Jack's arms. "I was hoping you'd say that. He is so nice."

"Okay, shower, dress and over to the main building for drinks before the party. I'll phone and ask them to deliver the wine straight to bungalow 3."

By 7pm, the two men were sat in the bar, enjoying a cold beer. There were other couples there, but none of the ones from the painting class. By 7.45pm, the bar was filling up, and the two lover's got up, heading to the party.

David opened the door and welcomed them in. They were the first to arrive.

"We got the wine. Thank you."

"Call it a late wedding gift."

"So, when are you tewo tying the knot?"

"First Saturday in August, I hope," replied Jack. "We'd like to come back here for the honeymoon."

"We really like it here. It's not our forst time. In fact, we meet here. Both with different partners at the time."

"But left together," finished, Casey.

"That was 2 years ago."

The other two couples arrived within minutes of each other and the party started.

At 3am, everyone headed back to their own bungalows. Ianto and Jack undressed and fell into bed. They were asleep almost immediately.

Sunday was a day of leisure. Laying around the pool next door. Swimming in the sea, naked. Relaxing on the couch. Any food they needed was ordered form reception.

By 10pm that evening, they were packed ready to leave the next morning. Jack was going to drive back slowly. Maybe stop at a few places on the way.

Ianto was sorry to leave, but was looking forward to seeing the progress made on the new book shop.

They got up next morning, none the worse for wear, grabbed a shower, separately and got dressed. Jack ordered a cart to pick them and their bags up and ordered breakfast in the lounge in the main building. Before they left, they saw Phillip.

"Thanks for looking after us so well," said Jack, giving Phillip an envelope.

"We'll be back the first Saturday in August, all being well."

"I'll look forward to serving you again in any way I can." He shook the envelope. "Amd thank you for this."

"Our pleasure."

They shook hands, as the cart arrived.

"Take care, Phillip."

Phillip bowed graciously. "Thank you, sirs."

After Jack settled the bill for the extras they had, they headed back to the car and the drive home. The champagne and basket of fruit were on the back seat..

It was almost 3.30pm, when they arrived at the office building. Ianto had butterflies in his stomach and couldn't wait to see the shop.

Steve had put a cloth over the door so no one could see inside. He pulled it away, opened the door and stood back. Ianto walked inside, his breath hitching as he saw what lay ahead.

The place was transformed. A counter. Shelves heavy with books. Ianto walked in further, saw the four rooms at the back of the store. Ollie was outside one of them. He smiled as Ianto approached. Opening the door, he watched as Ianto entered the room.

"Those are your first editions!" he said, turning to Jack.

"Yes they are. Now people can come in, sit down and read them."

"But…they're priceless!"

"What good are they if no one gets to read them?"

Ianto look at the shelves of books. "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Go look at the other rooms."

Ianto left Ollie and Jack, looking at everything. The smile on his face said it all, and Jack felt a warm glow inside and a tremendous love for the young man.

Ollie turned to Jack. "I've contacted a clerk about the wedding; first Saturday in August is fine, by the way. I've sent out invitations and ordered floweres, a cake, two suits and caterers. It's being held in the great hall, I thought you'd want that."

Jack smiled. "You've thought of everything."

"I hope so." Ollie wached Ianto. "I've never seen you look so happy. Even with Alex."

"I truly loved Alex, but there's something about Ianto. My first impression of him

just sticks in my memory. He looked so shy, so appealing. I just wanted him from that first day." He looked at Ollie. "It's not just the sex, although it is great. It's him, the whole thing."

"You compliment each other."

"You think so?"

Ollie nodded.

Ianto made his way back to Jack. "It's fantastic! I can't wait to get it open and for people to come in."

"Now about a grand opening on Wednesday. You can familiarise yourself with the place tomorrow. Sort everything out."

"Yep." Ianto felt heady.

"Why don't we go back to the house, freshen up and go to your place. Collect a few of your things."

"Hmm, oh, yeah. Great."

"You are definitely not with it, are you?"

"My life is just so perfect right now, I'm waiting for the bubble to burst." He lowered his head.

Jack put a finger under his chin, raising his head so their eyes met. "There is no bubble to busrt. I adore you."

Ianto smiled. "I'm glad I saw you in the restaurant. We might never have met."

Ollie smiled and Jack shook his head.

"Shall I let you into a secret? I had been passed the Book Shop so many times. Looking in through the open door. Watching you. I saw you days before the restaurant."

"You did?"

"Er hum."

"Coming to sit by me, was that planned?"

"Yes. I thought I better make the first move. Yoy looked so shy, peering over the top of the menu."

Ianto laughed. "I just thought you were gorgeous."

"Believe me, I was thinking the same thig. I wanted to kiss you there an then in the restaurant."

Ianto blushed.

"We are going to have such a good life together, you and I. You'll want for nothing." Jack took his hand. "Let's go home."

Ollie followed them out of the building and back to the mansion. Once there, Robin drove the car round to the garage, while Ianto and Jack went up to their room, to freshen up. Forty five minutes later, Ollie was driving the van to Ianto's apartment.

"I'll help you pack," said Jack, once they were inside.

"Thanks. It's mostly the clothes and books I want to take with me and a few photgraphs, if that's okay."

"Bring whatever you want, book worm."

By 6pm, everything that Ianto wanted to keep with him was back at the mansion and ready to be put where he wanted it to go.

Celie popped around that evening to offer her congratulations and ask if there was aythig she could do for their big day. Jack explained what Ollie had organised and told her that if she wanted to make the punch, that was okay by them.

"Sweetie, my punch will pack a punch, just you wait and see."

"We don't want to be drunk going off on our honeymoon," Jack explained. "We're going back to Belmont Island. We both loved it there. This weekend just wasn't long enough."

"I'll make a nice fruit punch then, sweetie. You'll be able to drive after a couple of those." Celie hugged him. "I am so happy for you." She looked around. "Where is Ianto anyhow?"

"In the library. He's staring at the empty shelves."

"Did he like the book shop?"

"Did he. He's not too sure about the limited editions being here though. Says they're priceless."

"Just dust collectors, baby."

Jack nodded. "I'd much rather people read them, than have them sitting here where only I can see them."

"Will you mind him working?"

"No. I don't intend to give up work. I think we'd both get bored."

"And you're sure he's definitely the one for you?"

Jack nodded. "I've never been this sure about anything in my life."

"The you both have my blessing."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, good Lord!"

"What is it?"

"We haven't told Ianto's family yet. They knew he was moving in with me, but…Shit! We better go over there tonight. Ollie's already sent out invitiations."

"But not to Ianto's family," came a voice from behind them."

"Thank goodness for that," said Jack. "I better go get Ianto and we can get over there right away."

"Would you like me to drive you?"

"No, Ollie, you've done more than enough. Go home and be with your family. I'll see you around 10am tomorrow."

Ollie nodded and left.

"Ianto! Ianto!"

Ianto entered the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"We need to go see your parents…now!"

Ianto frowned.

"The civil partnership, they don't know about it."

"Oh, shit!"

"Exactly."

Kissing Celie, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and they drove to his old apartment and parked the van. As they drove to Ianto's parents house, the lights were on. Jack knocked on the door. Ianto's mom answered.

"Hello, boys."

"May we come in?" asked Jack.

"Of course." She stepped aside.

Sitting on the couch together, Ianto looked from his mother to his father.

Jack cleared his throat. "You know that Ianto has moved in with me?"

"Yes," said his mother.

"And that we love each other?" he looked at Ianto's dad for a reaction. He just sat there, stony faced. "I asked him to marry me, and he said yes."

Ianto's dad sat forward. "You getting married?"

"Yes, sir. In three weeks."

"It's decent of you to come tell us."

"Is there a but, sir?"

"Ianto's mother says you treat him well."

Jack nodded.

"I never really understood his sexuality. Guess I never tried, but if he's happy, and his mother tells me he is, then, I won't stand in your way."

Ianto broke into a smile.

"Do I have to give him away?"

"No, sir, we just exchange rings and vows."

Ianto's dad nodded.

"Right, who's for coffee?"

They left the house an hour later and were both smiling. Once back in their bedroom, Jack held Ianto close. He could feel his heart beating against his own chest.

"That went better than I expected."

"Dad's finally accepted me for who I am."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes, it is. I'll phone Simon in the morning."

Jack kissed him. "Okay, book worm."

They laid down and held each other all night. There was not intimate touches. No sex. They just cuddled close and fell asleep.

They were awoke next morning by the sound of a door slamming and then were it by the smell of bacon being fried.

'_Celie' _though Jack, running a hand through his bed-hair. H turned to look at the man beside him, leaning in for a kiss. "Time to get up, book worm."

"Mmm, really? Didn't we just get into bed?"

Jack laughed, pushing back the covers. "No! It's night out and Celie is cooking

breakfast."

Ianto breathed in deeply. "Smells good."

"If you get yourself out of bed, we can find out just how good."

Reluctantly, Ianto swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Jack through his a robe and he put it on.

Both men padded barefoot down to the kitchen.

"Morning, boys," said Celie, smiling.

"Morning, Celie."

"Good morning."

"Bacon, sausage links, scrambled eggs and hash browns." Celie announced, "And toast, if you want it."

"Smells great," said Jack, sitting down.

Ianto wandered over to the fridge, taking out the milk.

Celie watched, as he got a glass, half filled it and drank it down in one.

"Thirst work, was it?" she teased.

Ianto frowned. "No!"

Jack laughed.

"Sit, sit." Carrying two plates to the table, Celie set them before her two boys. "Enjoy. I'll make toast and pancakes."

As Jack popped a forkful of scrambled egg in his mouth, he turned to Ianto. "When we're ready, we can go in and sort out the shop."

Ianto smiled and nodded.

At the shop, Steve opened the door to a sign writer.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"The exterior sign is already made and ready to put up, the one on the door…maybe a coupla hours."

"Great."

Steve got out his phone and text Ollie.

'_Signed ready for the outside…one on door maybe two hours. Stall them! Will text again when ready. Steve'_

The sign writer got to work, while Steve and another labourer went down to hang

the sign on the front of the building. Steve also added it to the plaque with the business and floor numbers on, beside the small reception/security desk.

On receiving the text, Ollie wrote out a short note and took it into the kitchen, giving it to Jack.

"Sorry, sir," he handed him the note. "A slight hitch at the office."

Jack took the note, reading it. "No problem, thanks."

Ollie left.

"Trouble?" asked Ianto.

"Not really. We might be delayed an hour or so gettin' to the shop."

Ianto continued to eat. "That's okay. I can wait a while longer."

'_That's my little book worm'_

Going into the library after breakfast, Ianto looked though some books while Jack 'pretended' to work in the den.

About and hour and twenty minutes later, Ollie received another text from Steve.

'_Outside sign looks great. The door…is out of this world! Come see, it's all done. Steve_ '

Going into the den, Ollie told Jack the good news. Both men smiled.

"I better get Ianto down there then, hadn't I?"

Ollie nodded. "Out for lunch?"

"Yep, I think we'll be celebratin'."

Going into the library, Jack found Ianto sat in one over the overstuffed armchairs, reading Dickens.

"I'm ready to go when you are, book worm."

Putting the book back on the shelf, Ianto followed Jack out of the house.

As they approached the building, Jack saw the sign before Ianto. He [parked the car in the lot and then they walked around to the main entrance. Ianto looked at the window, his face lighting up.

"You called in Book Worm! It looks great!"

Taking the younger man's arm, Jack lead his to the lift. Getting inside, he pressed 2 and they started moving up. Getting out the walked through the door and to the shop. On the door it said; '_BOOK WORM OWNED BY IANTO HARKNESS-JONES'_

Ianto couldn't believe his eyes. A lump caught in this throat, as he turned to the older man.

"I love you so much. Thank you for this."

"I know it's a bit premature, but, what the heck."

They pushed open the door and went inside.

"More books arrived this morning. I've left them by the register for you to unpack," Steve told Ianto.

"You've done a great job. Thanks," said Jack to Steve.

"Actually, it was fun. We all enjoyed it."

Ianto went over to the boxes on the counter, opening them. True Crime. Medical Text books. Historical novels. Romance…they were all there.

"Better get started, if you want to open tomorrow," Jack told him.

They spent the next 3 hours opening all the boxes. Rearranging a few shelves. Setting up the computers. Putting everything in order. Stepping back, Ianto looked at the finished, well, almost finished shop.

"What say we go to our booth and grab some lunch? We can finish off this afternoon."

"I could use a cold drink," remarked Ianto.

Thirty five minutes later, they were back in the shop.

Ollie had arrived with furniture for the computer room and signing room. There were couches and arm chairs for the reading room, too.

Once it was all finished, Jack put an arm around his young lover's waist. "That's it I think, until you open tomorrow."

Ianto beamed. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Let's go home a celebrate."

Locking up, Jack gave Ianto the keys, as they walked hand in hand to the lift.

Once back at the house, they changed into something more comfortable and sat in the lounge, talking.

"I don't know how I'd have got through this without you," Ianto told Jack.

"I'm just glad I could help."

"How's your new laptop coming along?"

"Great. The first commercial should air sometime next weekend."

"I'm really pleased for you." He looked away and then back at Jack. "Where abouts it your factory? I mean, where do you make the laptop?"

"At the moment, in the basement of my building." Jack explained. "It's just a work shop at the moment, but once the order come through, there are three floors there I can convert within weeks."

Ianto smiled. "You have it all worked out, don't you?"

"It pays to be one step ahead."

"What's on the agenda for tonight, than?"

"Oh, I thought we'd go to a little restaurant I know. Have a spot of dinner. Make out in the back of the movies. Maybe come back here and fuck your brains into the matress…what do you think?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Always thinking about me. You are _so _thoughtful."

"We can go as we are, it's nothing too flashy."

"Making out in the movies?"

Jack shrugged. "Mmm, kissing, holding hands, a little groping."

"Then fuck me into the mattress…Can't wait!"

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Me?"

They both laughed.

"Let's go."

They ate, kissed and groped in the back seat and finally, Jack fucked Ianto into the matress. On the whole, it was a most eventful day.

Wednesday finally came around and Ianto was up at the crack of dawn. Jack watched as the younger man gulped down his breakfast, had a quick shower - alone - and got dressed. By 8.05am, they were on their way.

Ollie and Robin were already at the main door, waiting for them. They each held one end of a red ribon.

"What's that for?" asked Ianto, pointing to the ribbon.

"For the official opening of _Book Worm_, of course."

"Official opening? By who?"

"Well, I'm afraid, that's a surprise."

"Another one?"

"I'm full of them, believe me."

Ollie made them all coffee until the 'guest' arrived.

Patricia Cornwall walked into the store, heading straight for Jack.

"Trish, glad you could make it!"

They kissed.

"What a wonderful shop, and I adore the name."

"Come meet my little book worm." They walked over to Ianto. "This is Ianto Jones, soon to be Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"Nice to meet you. Congratulations. When's the big day?"

"Two weeks Saturday."

"I'll expect an invite."

"Ollie will pop one in the post for you."

Standing each side of the open door, Ollie and Robin stretched the ribbon between them. Four photgraphers from various nexspapers stood the other side of the ribbon, as Patrcia cut it with scissors provided by Steve.

"I now declare the _Book Worm _well and truly open." She cut the ribbon and cameras clicked away. "And I have donated a dozen, signed copies of my latest novel."

"Thank you. I don't know how to thank you," said Ianto.

"Stock lots of my books," came the good humoured reply.

More photos were taken of Patricia and Ianto together and then she had to leave for another engagement.

"Let me be the first person to buy a book," said Jack, reaching for one of the Patricia Cornwall books.

Ianto smiled, ringing it up and placing the money in the register and the book in a bag.

"Right, I have to love you and leave you, but I'll only be in my office. Ollie will

stay here with you until lunch, then he'll be in the basemant with Robin and myself."

Ianto raised an eybrow.

"It's all kosher, by sweet."

Ianto looked from one man to the other. "I just bet it is."

"I'll put these books in the window, okay?" said Ollie, picking up the box Patricia left.

Ianto nodded. When Ollie returned, Ianto asked, "Do you enjoy working for Jack? He told me you went to school together."

"Yeah, we've known each other since kindergaten. He's great guy and I like working for him. He knows where I'm coming from. Jack was the best man at my wedding. He's my son's Godfather, too."

"Sometimes I can't believe he's for real. I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreamin'."

"He's for real alright. Got a heart of gold, to match his bank balance." Ollie laughed. "If I was gay, I'd be fightin' you for him."

"Yeah, right and you'd loose."

The first customer arrived just before 10am, hearing about it on the local radio. Soon the cash reister was ringing with the sound of money.

Robin stood beside Jack, as he put the final part into the laptop, turning it over and clipping the back on tightly. Plugging it in, Jack looked at his friend, as he turned it on. The screen lit up and the motor hummed, as a logo filled the screen. Jack smiled, then held his breath as he keyed in a command. The screen logo went off and a webpage replaced it. Keying in more commands, Jack sat down and proceeded to put the laptop through it's paces.

"It seems to work perfectly," said Robin, placing a nahd on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank God!"

"Is this the one you're using for the ad compaigne next weekend?"

"Yep, it's the best one out of the three. I need to work on the other two."

"It's just a suggestion, but why don't you put one in Ianto's shop? On a trial basis, you understand."

"That's a brilliant idea."

The phone rang by the register and Ianto answered it. "Hello, Book Worm."

"_Hey, it's me."_

"Hey, you"

"_Wanna go for lunch now? Ollie can hold the fort."_

"Sure. I'll meet you by reception."

"_On my way."_

They walked up to the restaurant and their booth was vacant. The waitress came over, smiling at them. "Let me guess. A green salad French dressing and a BLT with French fries, right?"

"And two diet cokes, please."

"Comin' right up."

Jack took Ianto's hand, looking at the ring on his finger. He smiled, caressing it with his thumb.

"Would you want a ring when we take our vows?" asked Ianto.

"I'd love one."

"Maybe we could look at some online tonight. Unless you have anything planned."

"No, nothing planned, as yet."

"Good. I want it to be special; no cheap rings for you."

Jack leaned in for a kiss. Ianto blushed as the waitress smiled, placing their drinks on the table.

"The insurance money should be through soon and I can get it for you."

"I promise we'll look tonight."

It wasn't long until their lunch arrived and they ate in reletive comfortable silence. After lunch, they went back to Jack's building.

"Ollie suggested we put one of my laptops in your shop. I think it's a great idea, people can use it and see how good it is. Might even increase my sales."

"There's certainly room in there for a laptop."

After work, all four men went back to the house, then Ollie and Robin went home. Jack and Ianto spent a quiet night in looking at wedding bands.

"I'd just like to keep this one," Ianto told Jack after they'd looked at the ten or fifteen ring."

"Whatever you want, book worm." He looked a t the ring currently on the screen. "I like this one."

Ianto zoomed in on it. "Yeah, me, too." He began to fill in the required fields. "What size, Jack"

"Z."

"Okay, Z it is." After filling out the online form, Ianto pressed 'Order Now', and turned, smiling at Jack. "I can't wait to see it on you."

"Just over two weeks and we'll be Husband and Husband."

"I like the sound of that. Are we still going back to Belmont Island?"

Jack nodded. "All booked, my lovely."

Getting up from the computer, Ianto took Jack by the hand and led him into the lounge. Kneeling down on the sheepskin rug, Ianto brought Jack down with him. Hands moved up and down strong backs, as clothes were slowly removed. Jack felt hot breath on his shoukder, as Ianto moved to nipped at his earlob, his arousal growing with every second. Soon they were both naked, their cocks leaking pre-cum from the slits. Jack turned Ianto onto his back, rubbing a palm over his erection. Ianto moaned, pushing up into the hand. Bodies met, as Jack laid on top of the younger man, their cocks touching, causing so needed friction. Their breathing became louders as their passion deepened. Ianto pushed a hand between their bodies, encircling Jack's hard cock, stroking it, then letting go so they could writhe against one another. The older man threw back his head, pleasure plain to see on his face. They moved as one, each giving and taking from the other, until their bodies shuddered in the throws of ecstasy, as they came, their semen coating their stomachs.

"Fuck, that was amazing!" said Jack, kissing his lover on the forehead, then rolling to one side, taking him in his arms.

"C-certainly gives one a warm glow," remarked Ianto.

Jack snickered. "I think we better go shower. Celie has left cold snacks in the fridge, we can eat after."

"Mmm, wanna eat you."

"Later, I promise."

"I'll keep you to that."

"You won't have too, I'll jump you later and remind you."

"Arh, pushy."

"Don't you know it!"

"So, after we've eaten a night of marathon lovemaking is on the agenda?"

"Most definitely."

And it was. They ate, bathed and went to bed…but not to sleep. They made love three times before falling asleep. Jack woke around dawn and they made love again.

The smell of bacon and eggs being cooked woke them in the morning. Both were tired and if Jack admitted it, sore.

Putting on their robes, they made their way down to the kitchen and ate until they were full. Celie leaned back against the sink and smiled as they cleared their plated and held them out for more.

"Worked up quite hunger, eh, boys?" She smiled.

Ianto blushed, but then smiled.

They went into work and went for lunch in 'their booth'. Nights were spent in each others arms, making and being made love to.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, their civil partnership was but days away.

Jack's ring had arrived. RSVP's had been received from most of the invited guests. The suits were hanging up in the spare room. The caterers had contacted them about the menu and arrangements had been made to decorate the great hall. Everything was ready for their big day.

Going into the _Book Worm _on the Thursday, Ianto could think of nothing but his vows. What was he going to say? He sat at one of the computers, staring at a blank page in Works. Then it began to come to him, word by word and his fingers began to type.

'_My life began the day I fell in love with you. You made me believe in myself. I was lost for a while, but you found me. I found myself, again. I will never look back. I love you more with each passing day. Never stray too far from me and love me always' _

Ianto didn't know if it was perfect, but he did know it was how he felt. He printed it out, putting it in his wallet to memorize later.

At almost the same moment, up in his office, Jack was doing the exact same thing; writing out his vows. Taking out a legal pad, he began to write;

'_I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I never dreamt you could ever love me the way that I loved you. But my wish came true. You loved me, even though you didn't know the true me. Never stray too far from my side and love me always__'_

Sitting back, Jack run a hand through his hair. It had all happened so fast, yet, he wouldn't change a thing. In under two days, Ianto and he would bare the same surname and the thought made him feel warm inside.

That evening, they went to Ianto's parents house for dinner. Simon and his girlfriend, Sammy were also there. They laughed and drank wine, talking about the civil partnership in a few days time.

"Are you nervous?" asked Simon of Ianto.

"Yes, but I'll be okay."

"I never thought I'd end up being your best man."

"As long as you keep the ring safe."

"I will." Simon promised, slapping Ianto on the back, fondly.

After dinner, they went outside in the back garden. It was a clear night and the sun was still shining down on them.

By 11.45pm, Jack and Ianto left. It was their rehearsal in the morning and they both wanted to be fresh.

Once in bed, they held each other. They kissed and touched but they didn't make love….not until the morning.

By 10am, they were out and at the Clerks Office going through what was going to happen the next day. They and the two best men, where the only ones there. The Clerk went through his speech and told Ianto and Jack to keep their vows until the ceremony.

"Don't want to give it all away now, do we," he said, smiling.

Once the rehearsal was over, all four men went back to the house to check on everything else. Jack wanted the whole day to run smoothly.

The florist arrived with a van load of flowers and began to decorate the Great Hall and the entrance outside. Button holes were made and stored out of harms way. The

caterers arrived with boxes of linen, glasses, china and cutlery, and began to set the table. The house was alive with people coming and going.

Celie was in the kitchen preparing her fruit punch. Once made, she stored it in a larder, away from insects and small boys.

That evening, Jack arranged a meal out for himself, Ianto, Ollie and Robin. A sort of stag do. They ate, drank, sang and danced the evening away, but by midnight, the two Cinderfellas were tucked up, in separate rooms, chaperoned by their best men.

At 8am, the next morning, Ianto was in the shower in the master bedroom and Jack was in the guest room. They weren't going to see each other until the ceremony. Celie insisted.

Going down to the Great Hall at 11am on the dot, Jack waited nervously, looking around at the guests, smiling.

Ianto left the bedroom just after 11.07am, making his way down to the Great Hall. As he walked in, all heads turned to watch him. He felt like turning and running for the hills, but once he saw Jack, he walked straight up to him, taking his hand in his.

Once settled, the ceremony began;

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the commitment which Jack and Ianto have made to each other and for the love they share for each other and those gathered here now." He nodded to Ianto.

Jack watched as he said his vows.

First he cleared his throat. "My life began the day I fell in love with you. You made me believe in myself. I was lost for a while, but you found me. I found myself, again. I will never look back. I love you more with each passing day. Never stray too far from me and love me always."

The Clerk nodded to Jack.

"I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I never dreamt you could ever love me the way that I loved you. But my wish came true. You loved me, and for that, I will honour you above all else…" then he added, " Never stray to far from my side and love me always." He winked at Ianto.

The Clerk smiled, then turned to Ianto. "Do you Ianto Jones take Jack Harkness for your life long partner?"

"I do." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and smiled.

"Do you Jack Harkness take Ianto Jones for your life long partner?"

"I do." He was beaming.

"Will there be any rings exchanged?"

Ollie nodded. He was Jack's best man. He took the ring that Jack had given Ianto as an engagement ring from his pocket and gave it to Jack. He placed it on Ianto's ring finger.

Ianto nodded to his brother, Simon, his best man, who took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Ianto. Ianto smiled as he put it on Jack's ring finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss," he smiled.

Jack took Ianto into his arms and kissed him gently.

The guests clapped and Ianto's mother stepped forward, kissed them both.

Jack took Ianto's hand and they walked to the table to their right and sat down. The guests found their seats and then the meal began. Dancing followed, with Ianto and Jack taking the floor first, dancing to "Unchained Melody". They gazed lovingly into each others eyes, and didn't seem to notice when others joined them half way through the song

The celebration went on well into the night, until at last, all the guest had left. Taking Ianto in his arms, Jack carried him up to their bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. They undressed amidst lots of kissing and hugging. Once naked they made the slowest, sweetest love to each other, until they were both so exhausted, they fell asleep.

The next morning, their bags were already packed for their honeymoon to Belmont Island. They couldn't wait to get back there. They reserved the same bungalow and Phillip. They also asked if they could engage Carlton as their personal chef for the duration of their stay. The company accepted most willingly.

As they pulled into the Resort, a bell boy and cart were awaiting them. They were given their key cards and driven straight to the bungalow.

Phillip was delighted to see them and stood beside him at the door, was a smaller man, Carlton. They greeted the two men, taking their bags inside.

The next two weeks were bliss. Swimming, walking, playing tennis, painting. They had so much fun, that on the last day, they didn't want to leave. But they both knew

they had to get back to work. They said their goodbyes, vowing to come back again on their first anniversary.

Three months later, as they held each other in bed, Jack brought up the subject of adoption.

"I'd really like a kid. I don't mind, boy or girl." Jack turned to Ianto. "What do

you think? Shall I make enquires? We have so much to offer a child."

"If it's what you really want. I want it, too. Call them tomorrow."

Jack nuzzled his neck. "Mmm, I chose right, when I chose you."

Ianto chuckled, squirming when Jack reached a sensitive spot between his throat and collar bone. Then they made love.

In the morning, Jack got Ollie to source same sex adoption agencies and was delighted to see that there were three.

The first two dealt with lesbians, the latter gay men. Looking through the website, Jack gave them a call to set up an appointment. He was on the phone when Ianto came into the den. He waved for Ianto to sit.

"…no, I understand. You can't too careful. I'll be more than willing to get letters of recommendation from whomever you want and send them to you."

"_What was the names again, please, sir?"_

"Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"_How long ago was your civil partnership?"_

"Three months."

"_And if your application is successes, would you prefer a boy or a girl?"_

Jack looked at Ianto and mouthed 'Boy or girl'

Ianto mouthed 'boy'.

"A boy, we think."

"_Thank you, Mr Harkness-Jones. The appointment is set for Tuesday at 2.30pm. Many thanks for your enquiry and we'll see you then."_

"Thank you." Jack put the phone down. "That's step one."

"Now I'm really nervous."

Jack smiled. "Don't be. They'll love you, like I do."

"I really hope so." Ianto thought for a moment. "They won't think I'm too young,

will they?"

"No! Kids younger than you are dads."

Jack stood up and kissed his husband. "Take me to bed."

They undressed amidst kisses and caresses.

Laying Jack on the bed, it was time for Ianto to show this man just how much he loved and adored him. Slowly, he ran his hand across Jack's chest and up to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Then he placed his lips on the older man's featherlike, kissing them. Next he kissed Jack's eyes, one at a time. Moving down to his neck, Ianto nibbled and kissed his pulse point, making Jack moan with pleasure.

"Ianto…."

"Mmm, let me love you, Jack."

Jack laid there, letting Ianto make love to him. His cock growing as Ianto moved lower to kiss his chest and stomach. His hand moved lower to capture Jack's cock, now slick with pre-cum. He moved his head back up to gaze into deep pools of blue. They smiled, then kissed passionately. Roles reversing, Jack rolling Ianto over onto his back. Ianto smiled, but didn't resist. He wanted this man to love him every way possible. Ianto continued to stroke Jack's cock, letting him kiss his neck, his eyes. Jack's hand moved between their bodies, until he captured Ianto's erect cock.

Ianto closed his eyes and spoke Jack's name softly. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, book worm."

Putting a knee between Ianto's legs, Jack gradually parted them, moving to lie between them. Jack kept his eyes on Ianto. Moving his hand back up to Ianto face, Jack stroked his cheek.

"I wanna make love to you."

Jack entered Ianto slowly. He moved his finger around for a few minutes, watching the younger man close his eyes, then entered him with a second finger. Ianto moaned, as Jack entered a third finger, stretching him, preparing him for his throbbing cock. Removing his fingers, Jack lifted Ianto legs over his shoulders and then putting more lubricant on his hands, massaged his own cock. Placing it against Ianto puckered entrance, Jack pushed gently, allowing the younger man time to adjust.

"Oh, God!"

Jack pushed deeper into Ianto, feeling his body tense and then relax, as he pushed slowly in. He gently lifted Ianto's butt off the bed and eased himself forward, until he was ball deep inside him. Ianto's eyes were still closed. It felt deliciously hot.

Jack moved slowly, wanting this moment to last, for both of them. He had never loved anyone so freely, so completely, as he did this man. He wanted to love him forever. Lie with him forever.

They both came at the same time, their bodies exploding as one. Tears ran down the side of Ianto's face as he looked lovingly at Jack.

As Jack released his grip on Ianto's butt, he slipped out of him, removing his legs from his shoulders and gathered him into his arms.

Ianto buried his face in the older man's neck. "I would die without you!" he sobbed.

"You'll never have to worry about that…ever." He kissed the top of his husbands head. "Now sleep."

"Are we doing anything tonight?" he managed after a few minutes, sleepily.

"Whatever you want, my book worm."

Ianto laughed.

"What?"

"Can we go to our booth, but like the first time?"

Jack joined in the laughter. "You mean when I caught you looking at me over the top of the menu?"

Ianto nodded. "Yeah."

"Mmm, why not. I kinda liked the look on you face when I asked if I could join you."

"Until you, I never…I'd only touched myself a few times. I wasn't…experienced, sexually."

"I could tell."

"Really?"

"Er hum."

"Wanna make love to me again?" He asked, shyly.

"I though you'd never ask."

"I love you. Have I told you that today?"

He lay back, smiling. Jack nodded. "Yep, you tell me all the time. I love you, too." Jack had a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face. "You are one beautiful, sexy creature, Ianto."

Ianto jumped on top of Jack, kissing him. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Make love to me, Ianto." Jack lay on his stomach, twisting his head to look up at Ianto. "I want you to love me."

Ianto obeyed.

Their bodies shuddered, as both of them came together, spilling their seed.

Ianto waited a few minutes, before pulling out of Jack. He slumped beside him, panting trying to catch his breath. Ianto smiled. "That was amazing!"

"You, are amazing," corrected Jack, taking his husband in his arms. "How did I ever live before you?" He smiled, trying to get his breath back.

Ianto smiled, cuddling into Jack's body. "Sweet dreams, Jack."

Jack kissed him. "Sweet dreams, book worm. Love you loads."

Ianto drifted off to sleep in Jack's arms.

Jack had the best nights sleep in a long time. He smiled, listening to Ianto sleep. "Don't ever change," he whispered.

They slept through the night after their marathon lovemaking session. But both woke refreshed and ready for the day ahead.

Going into work as usual, the two men went about the morning like any other day. They decided it was better to work through lunch and met in reception about 1.30pm, so they could go home and freshen up before attending their appointment with the adoption agency at 2.30pm.

Since the orders had started pouring in for his laptop, Jack was kept busy in the newly converted workshops below his office. He now employed 170 people, and his order books were full.

Ianto's shop was also doing very well. He hosted at least one book signing every month and talks by up and coming authors most weks. His life couldn't be better and he was now looking forward to hinding out if the could adopt.

By 12.30pm, Jack had finished all of his paperwork and decided to go down to the shop floor and see how some of the worlers were. He liked to get involved; see if there was anyway he could make their days better.

Ollie had taken on a managerial role and was enjoying every minute of it. He didn't work at the house any more, and his working day was shorter. Jack had never seen him look happier.

Ianto closed up at 1pm, making his way up to Jack's office. Jack was just coming through the door leading from the stairwell as Ianto came out of the elevator.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm getting nervous again."

Jack rubbed Ianto's arm. "No need. We'll be fine."

"I hope so. I think a baby will complete us as a family."

Jack walked Ianto into his office. "What if they offer us an older child? A toddler, maybe."

Ianto shrugged. "I don't really mind."

The older man smiled. "That's my book worm."

Ianto changed the subject. "Have you been to the workshop?"

"Yeah. They're doin' great. The orders for this week will all be met. If we do a little overtime, we can put some aside for online orders."

"Online?"

"Yep. Ollie's idea. A good one, too. We start selling online as of this Saturday."

"Congratulations."

"As do you." Jack told him.

"You're kidding?"

"No. Book Worm now has an official website. The offices next door are being turned into a mini warehouse as we speak. Roller belts are being put in so orders can be put into plastic boxes and pushed along the belts to the packing area." He looked at the smile spreading across Ianto's face. "The boxes will be franked and put on pallets ready to be dispatched."

"Your idea?"

"Mmm. We, mostly. I put an ad in the paper for workers. Half a dozen to start with."

"You're amazing."

Jack chuckled. "Don't go all mushy on me."

"Won't, I promise."

Turning around, Jack took Ianto's arm. "Let's go home and chill out for an hour. I'm sure Celie will make us something to eat."

Ianto nodded. "I could use a cup of her coffee."

Two cups of strong, black coffee and a half eaten sandwich later, Ianto followed Jack out to a dark blue SUV. Robin was in the drivers seat.

"I thought it would be easier if Robin dropped us off. I can call him later to pick us up."

"Sounds good to me."

Pulling away, Robin drove them to a three storey building on the outskirts of the City. Once there, Ianto and Jack got out of the car, going inside. Walking to the

receptionist, Jack smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we have an appointment at 2.30pm. Harkness-Jones."

The receptionist looked through her list. "Arh, yes. If you'd care to take a seat, I'll let Mrs Crawford know you're here." Jack thanked her and they moved to sit down.

"A woman!" said Ianto. "I though it would be a man!"

Jack just smiled. "Who better to test our suitability, than a woman. Probably a mother, too."

Five minutes later, a striking woman in her early thirties walked up to them. "If you'd like to follow me, we can get started."

The two men followed her into an interview room. It was furnished with three arm chairs and a low coffee table.

"Can I offer you anything to drink before we start?"

Both men declined.

"I've read through the forms you filed out, and I'd like to ask you, what can you offer a child?"

Ianto sat up straight and said, "Love, security and a good education."

Jack grasped his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I have a proposal for you." She looked from one man to the other. "We have two children, both boys, who need urgent foster care. This will lead to permanent adoption. We have another couple coming in a little later."

Jack and Ianto were shown two small boys, aged 4 and 6.

"Their parents are on drugs and drinking heavily. They are unable to care for them. Their names are Jon and Michael; he prefers Mikey."

Jack smiled at the older boy.

"You said on your application, that you would consider an older child. How do you feel about 4 or 6 year olds?"

Ianto looked at Jack.

"Are they brothers?" Jack asked.

Mrs Crawford nodded.

"And you want us to choose one?" asked Ianto.

The two men looked at each other. Words not needed.

"Then we'll take both." Jack told her.

"Are you quite sure? It's quite an undertaking, having two."

"We can offer them both a loving environment, now," said Jack. "With an extended family. They'll want for nothing."

"It will be on a three month trial, you understand."

"We understand."

Mrs Crawford filled out the required paperwork, and the boys left with Jack and Ianto.

As they drove home with the two boys sat between them, Jon looked at Ianto and smiled.

Robin kept looking into the rear view mirror, catching Jon's eye. He smiled at the boy, who smiled back. Mikey was more reserved. He stared at his hands.

As the SUV pulled into the driveway. Jon looked out of the window in amusement. Mikey sat statue still looking apprehensive.

They all went into the house where Celie was waiting for them; Robin had phoned ahead so that a room could be made ready for them. She had prepared food and drink, too.

Very unsure of himself, Mikey hung on to his brothers hand, as they walked into the large hallway. ones were like saucers. He looked everywhere, taking it all in.

"Would you guys like some milk and cookies before you see your room?"

Jon nodded. Mikey hid behind Jon.

"Okay, let's go through to the kitchen and see what we can rustle up, shall we?"

Jon went to follow Jack, but Mikey pulled on his arm. "I'm frightened!"

"Don't have to be. They won't hurt us." Jon told him.

Mikey nodded, letting Jon take him into the kitchen.

On the table, along with a jug of cold milk, were biscuits and small cakes. The boys sat down and Celie poured milk into small glasses. The boys helped themselves to one biscuit each.

"You can have as many as you want," she told them. "There's plenty."

Mikey looked at Jack, who nodded. Both boys grabbed a handful, stuffing them in their trouser pockets until they were over flowing.

"We aren't going to take them away," said Jack. "Anything you want, just ask, okay?" Jack took hold of Jon's arms, getting down to his level. "Okay, Jon?"

Jon looked into bright, blue eyes, saw the sincerity there and nodded. Both boys emptied their pockets and began to drink their milk. Jack stood up and smiled.

"What shall I cook for supper?" asked Celie, directing her question at the boys.

Looking up, Mikey, whispered. "Burger, please."

"With all the trimming?" asked Ianto.

"Fries and ketchup?" enquired Jon.

"Onion rings and apple pie."

"Mayo and coke." added Jon, smiling.

"Oreo's an' strawbee jam," piped up Mikey, giggling.

"Chocolate milkshakes and chicken nuggets," said Jack, joining in.

Ianto pulled a face. "Donuts and milk."

"I think we'll be kinda full after all that," Jon said, giggling.

"Really?" said Jack. "Mmm, better leave out the nuggets, donuts and milk, then."

The others nodded in agreement.

When they'd had enough to eat and drink, Jack and Ianto took Jon and Mikey up to a room down the hall from theirs, next to the one Ianto slept in after the fire. It had been refurnished with two small twin beds, a toy fort in the corner, two desk and chairs and a whole heap of toys. The boys eye almost popped out of their heads at the sight.

"Wow! Is this all for us?" asked Jon.

"Yep."

"Did I forget anything?" said Robin, as he passed the door.

"No, it's great!"

"Can we play?" asked Mikey.

"You can do whatever you like, sweetie," said Ianto, getting down on one knee. "This is your room and this is your home…forever."

Mikey unexpectedly ran into Ianto's arms, "Fank you."

Ianto ran his hand in circles over Mikey's back. "You wanna play up here for a

while, we have to get you some clothes."

"Are you goin' shoppin'?" asked Jon. "Can we come, too. Mommy never took us to the mall. We'll be good."

Ianto looked at Jon who looked at Jack.

"Sure, let's go get back into the car."

"Would you like me to take you, sir? I can drop you off and pick you up later."

"Good idea, Robin. Been meaning to ask you; do I need a replacement for Ollie?"

"Not at all, sir. I quite enjoy the extra work." He smiled.

"I never know if you being sarcastic or tellin' the truth."

"Truth, sir."

"Okay. A pay rise then, for the extra duties."

Robin inclined his head. "Thank you, sir."

"And maybe it's time to drop the 'sirs'."

"As you wish…Jack."

"Okay boys, let's…go…shopping!"

The boys scrambled out of the room, down the stairs and out to the car before Jack had time to catch his breath.

"I can see we're going to have our hands full," said Ianto.

"Any regrets?" asked Jack.

"Not a one," Ianto said smiling. "We now have a ready made family. Wait til I tell mom she's got grandkids."

Jack closed his eyes. "And mine are great grandparents. Wow! They'll freak!"

"When are they due back, by the way?"

"I never know with them. They just love to travel."

"They missed our service. I've never met them…"

"Arh, but it's on video. We can show them it when they get back." He smiled. "I'll call them tonight, okay? Four months is the longest they've been away, so they should be back pretty soon."

"Do you think they'll approve of all the changes?"

"You mean you and the kids? Hell, yes! They want the same for me as your mom wants for you…to be happy, and believe me, I am."

"I never thought I could be so happy."

They kissed briefly.

"Are we goin' shoppin'?" called up Jon.

"Coming."

The boys chatter away in the car as they drove to the mall. Jack and Ianto exchanged look that said _'Isn't this great!'_

After Robin dropped them off, they went straight to a children's department. As they walked in, the boys ran to a shelves that held the latest TV programmes merchandise.

"Better go check the age size chart, I guess," said Jack, keeping a close eye on his two 'sons'.

"Tranformer!" squealed Mikey, jumping up and down.

"You guys like them?" asked Ianto.

They both nodded.

Putting an age 4 and 6 of the t shirts into a basket, they moved on. Jeans were added, plus sleepwear; Transformer of course. Underwear, shirts, shorts, sock and shoes. Jack decided it was better to wait and see if coats were needed later on in the year. Now, it was just too warm. By the time they got to the checkout, both men were carrying two baskets each and the boys were clinging onto Transformer lunchboxes. The checkout girl smiled at the boys, as she rung up the items.

"They are so cute!" she eyed the two men. "Which on of you is the father?"

They smiled.

"We both are." said Jack, putting an arm around Ianto's waist.

"Oh, nice."

Taking their bags, the foursome made their way outside, just as Robin was pulling into the dropping/picking up zone.

"Good timing," said Jack, loading the bags into the back.

"I was just around the corner, so I saw you at the front of the mall." He cocked an eye at all the bags. "Get everything, did we?"

Jack laughed. "Probably not."

Getting into the SUV, Robin drove them home. By this time is was passed 5.35pm.

They went straight to the boys room to put the new clothes away, but the boys wouldn't part with the lunchboxes.

The next few days were spent getting used to each other. Looking for a school for

Jon and a kindergaten for Mikey. The brothers were settling in well and Ianto and Jack decided it was time to employ a nanny for when the boys were home, but they had to work.

Phoning up an agency recommended by both Ollie and Robin. Within an hour, a woman was sent along for an interview and to meet Jack and Mikey. Jack insisted that the boys had a say in who was hired.

"I can't see any sense in hiring someone the boys don't like or are uncomfortable with." Jack had told Ianto earlier.

The first interview didn't go too well, and she left, her feathers ruffled. The second nanny was far to young, just 17. The third nanny was perfect, both the boys and Jack loved her. Ianto was too shy to admit his feeling.

Ruth Johnson was to start the following Monday, as the family were going away to join Jack's grandparents in Spain, and then they would all fly back together after five days. The boys were excited about flying but a little hesitant about meeting their new great grand parents.

The next day, with bags packed, Jack, Ianto and the boys were driven by Robin to the airport. Once they had dropped off their bags, the foursome made their way through passport control and into the departure lounge. Ianto had to take Mikey to the bathroom; he was really nervous about flying and needed to pee a lot. Jack was in charge of Jon, who couldn't wait to fly.

An hour later, the plane was in the air and Jon was looking out of the window. Mikey felt a little better, but Ianto was going back and forth to the toilet with him. Jack watched, as they went for the third time, a smile on his face. But Ianto had a way with the younger boy and Mikey adored Ianto.

As they touched down in Spain, Jack felt butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't seen his grandparents in almost five months. Now here he was, with a new husband

and two children. Boy, were they going to be surprised.

As they cleared passport control, they went through to the outer part where Jack knew his grandparents would be waiting for them. He spied them and smiled.

"Jack!" cried his grandmother.

"Nanna!"

They hugged.

"I've missed you, Jack," said his nanna.

"If you came home more often…" he began.

"Don't tease her, Jack, she bites." His grandfather laughed.

Jack hugged his grandfather, kissing his cheek. "How are you gramf?"

"Happy, healthy and a little hen pecked." He smiled at his wife, winking.

"You!" chided his wife.

Ianto and the boys stood there, behind Jack.

"And who have we here, Jack?" asked nanna.

Jack stepped aside and took Ianto's hand. "This is Ianto…my husband of four months. These are our boys, Jon and Michael."

"Mikey!" said the youngster.

Grandfather laughed.

"You adopted them?"

Jack shook his head. "It's not final yet, but yes, we're adopting them."

Grandfather held his hand out to Ianto. "Nice to meet you."

Ianto accepted the hand, shaking it. "Likewise."

"Let's get out of here. I'm sure the boys would like to sleep for a while. It was a long flight."

Ianto looked at Jack, and he knew exactly what the younger man was thinking.

It had been about four days since they last made love and they were both feeling a little stir crazy having to watch their every move when in the bedroom. More than once, the boys had walked in on them. Thank God they weren't on top of the bed, where they liked to fuck. The boys just thought they'd taken a nap.

"I don't know about the boys, I know I wouldn't mind a few hours sleep. How about you, Ianto?"

Ianto just smiled.

'_Right now I could fuck your brains out right here in the airport lounge' _he thought.

"Well, if the boys aren't too tired, we could take them down to the beach while you two got some sleep. If that's okay with you two."

"If you're sure," said Jack.

"Let's take your bags to the car and head back to the house."

On the drive, Mikey sat on Ianto's lap. Jon sat by Jack, eyes everywhere.

In no time at all, they arrive at the villa. Half the size of the mansion, white, with

castle-like battlement walls on each end. It was painted in the style of Spain; white walls and red paintwork. They all went inside and the boys ran up and down the

hall leading out to the swimming pool., their excitement getting the better of them.

"Carlos will take your bags upstairs. The boys can have the room opposite yours." nanna waited until Ianto was out of earshot and said, "Ianto looks nice, dear. You both look really happy."

"We are nanna. I love him."

"That's good, dear. I was a bit worried after Alex was killed."

"Yeah, so was I. But I'm fine now. I have Ianto."

After a cold drink and a change of clothes, nanna, grandfather and the boys left for the beach. Jack and Ianto were left alone.

Waiting ten minutes after they had left, Jack and Ianto couldn't wait to take off their clothes, then they fell back onto the bed, arms wrapped around each other, kisses wet, teeth clashing. Their hands moved over eager bodies, touching, teasing, bringing them alive. Their cocks rubbed against each other, causing friction that went through them like a bolt of electricity. Moving over Ianto, Jack palmed his hard cock, now weeping with pre-cum, his fingers sliding over firm, beautiful flesh. Ianto moaned, pushing his hips up into Jack's fist. The older man couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face at the sounds coming from the younger man, as he worked him into a frenzy. Jack had a way of turning Ianto on with the slightest touch, and it pleased him no end to have such control over his husbands body. He shifted Ianto so that his feet were planted on the bed, knees parted, almost touching the sheets. Letting

go of his cock, he took him into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit, drinking in the pre-cum that had gathered there. His hand went down to roll heavy balls, eliciting a moan from his beloved, which made him painfully hard himself.

Ianto squirmed, pushing up into Jack's mouth, wanting more. He lifted his ass, encouraging Jack to rim him. Jack obliged, putting his hands on soft, round ass cheeks, lifting him of the bed and placing a pillow under his hips. Ianto smiled down at the older man, a wanton look plastered all over his beautiful face. Jack snorted, then leaned down, flicking his tongue around the puckered rim, a hand keeping his legs apart, as they quivered under his expert manipulation. Ianto's hands gripped the

sheet, trying to keep himself steady. The older man lifted Ianto's ass, pushing his tongue deep inside of him.

"God! Fuck!" Ianto cried out, as Jack probed deeper still. "Don't…stop!"

Jack buried his face in that sweet ass, taking in the musty smell of his lover, his

best friend, his husband.

"Oh, so…close…"

With drawing his tongue, Jack replaced it with a finger, then two, then three, stretching him. When he thought Ianto was ready, Jack lifted his legs over his shoulders. His own cock was slippery with pre-cum, as he entered him, hard and fast.

"Fuck! Harder, harder!" Ianto almost screamed.

They were both covered in sweat, as Jack pushed in and out, his lips searching Ianto's face, finding his lips. He kissed, sucked and caressed them, bringing his lover close to the edge. Close, but not over. Not yet. It had been too long since they last felt this good. This close.

It was difficult now the boys were with them at the house. They adored them, but they wer in and out of their dads bedroom at all hours of the night. Either there were monsters in the closet or snakes under the bed. Jack just thought they needed comfort and security. Something they lacked from their parents.

Jack was now ball deep inside the love of his life, moving faster than he wanted. But he couldn't hold back any longer. With one last thrust, he came, hot semen shooting from his throbbing cock into Ianto's beautiful ass, Ianto shuddered, as his cum coated their bellies and chest.

Jack nipped at Ianto's bottom lip, as he lowered his legs and laid between them. "You are so fucking sexy," he whispered.

"I think it was something to do…with my lover. "He was…awesome!"

"I am so glad I met you."

"Mmm, me, too." Ianto kissed Jack's neck. "I loved you from the moment I saw you, but I was so scared."

Jack moved to one side, letting Ianto rest his head on his shoulder. "I saw how shy you were. Thought I'd take a chance when I joined you. We are so good together." He kissed the top of Ianto's head. "And I love you with all of my heart. Always will."

Ianto kissed his chest, running his fingers through fine chest hair.

It was a good job they weren't heavy sleepers. The sound of the boys giggling as they got out of the car woke them up. Going straight to the bathroom, they showered,

dressed and went down to meet them.

"Enjoy your sleep?" Nanna asked.

Ianto blushed, knowing that she knew what they'd been up to.

"Mmm, had a great shower after, too," Jack told her, putting an arm around Ianto's waist.

"The boys are adorable. We got on famously."

"Yeah, they are easy to love."

"When will the adoption be final?"

"In a few weeks, if the parents don't contest it. We don't think they will. They've been before the Child Protection Agency and have been deemed unfit."

"So," she began, about to change the subject. "Was the civil partnership ceremony videoed?"

Jack nodded.

"Good, then your grandfather and I can watch it when we get back home."

The next five days went by so quickly. They all had a great time, and the boys were as brown as berries. But the holiday came to an end, as they all flew back home.

Life went on as usual. The nanny started working for them and she was so good with the boys, too.

The adoption papers finally came thought a few days after they got back, quite unexpectedly, so they celebrated by having a garden party. Ollie and Robin were invited and they brought their respective wives and children with them.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, the love grew between Ianto and Jack and on their first wedding anniversary, they went back to Belmont Island, as they promised they would. Nanna, Celie and the nanny looked after the boys between them.

Jack and Ianto spent seven glorious days and seven sex filled nights in their bungalow. Phillip and Carlton made their stay even more enjoyable. But all good things must come to an end and they were back home and at work the following

Monday.

A couple of years went by and the boys were growing up fast. All signs of their former life gone.

The following year, grandfather was taken ill at the end of a bad winter and died in hospital a few days later, just before Jon's 10th birthday. Both Jon and Mikey were devastated. Nanna, too. She had come to relied more and more on the boys after his death and started taking care of them. It was decided a few months later, that the time had come when the nanny was no longer required.

On Jon's 13th birthday, they held a 'teenage party' for him. Friend from school were invited and the house rang with the sound of happy, laughing children. Nanna was in her element.

By the time Mikey hit 13, he wanted to be called Michael; it made him sound more grown up. Or so he said.

At aged 16, Jon started to take driving lessons and when he passed first time, Jack bought him a car.

Michael was into motorbikes, so when he passed his test, Ianto bought him a bike.

Just after his 18th birthday, Jon met and fell in love with Chloe and a week later, he proposed to her. After he told his dads, Ianto remarked; "It must run in the family."

"What?"

"Love at first sight."

Jack laughed, planting a kiss on the end of Ianto's nose. "I bet they'll have a long engagement, though," said Jack. "He wants to wait a coupe of years."

At first, Jack and Ianto were a bit worried about Michael. He didn't seem to be interested in girls or boy…more his bike.

"He'll grow out of it," said Jack.

Nanna survived her husband by eight years and on the day she died, it was raining. To this day, she is sorely missed by all four Lucas-JHarkness-Jones's.

But happier times were ahead, and almost to the day, three years later, Jon and Chloe were married. In fact, it was on Jack and Ianto's 15th wedding anniversary.

Chloe looked beautiful. Jon asked Michael to be his best man. The day was glorious, bathed in sunshine and love.

Jack and Ianto gave them two weeks at the Beach Resort on Belmont Island as a wedding present and nanna had bequeathed them an apartment in the City.

As they lay in bed a few days after the wedding, Jack asked, "Would you like to renew our vowes?"

Ianto looked up, smiling. "Yes."

"I thought we could invite just family and a few close friends. Get away after. Relax," he smiled. "Make love…"

Their fingers entwined, as they gazed into each others eyes like newly weds.

"Perfect," whispered Ianto.


End file.
